The Southpaw
by SEAL98
Summary: Gossip girl here. Serena is back from boarding school and New York is buzzing. But she's not the only one back from a long absence. Word is newbie Alex Martin isn't so new after all. Turns out he might have come back to follow in his dads fighting footsteps. Timing? Perfect. And you know I don't believe in coincidences. Will Serena fall for the Southpaw? Stay tuned XOXO Gossip Girl
1. Chapter 1

Serena walked into Grand Central Station with the air of someone who knew her worth in the world. As an elite New York socialite returning after an extensive period of time away from the city, she exuded confidence and beauty that most girls in the world would sell their souls to possess. As she sauntered through the ornate station, she kept her eyes locked forward, keeping her gaze above the many flip phones that had started to take pictures and record videos. It wouldn't be long before the blogs caught ahold of the footage. Serena, for her part, didn't very much care as to whether or not there were posts about her on the blog. As long as her secrets stayed secrets, she could live with undue speculation.

She stepped out of the station and hailed a taxi, intent on heading to the palace. She knew that the Archibald's were throwing a party and knew without a doubt that Blair would be there. She knew Nate would be too, but that was a problem that she would deal with when the time came. As she slid into the yellow cab and took a moment to look up at the massive skyscrapers, she quietly sighed and thought, _"Here we are…it's back to life in the city."_

* * *

Alex sat in the driver's seat of his old truck, staring out at the endless rows of traffic, trying not to lose his cool as driver after driver laid on their horn while trying to get him to hurry forward. Alex, to his fury, was cut off time after time as he tried to merge and navigate the busy traffic. He growled under his breath and muttered, "What I would give to turn this car around where we came…"

Sitting in the passenger seat of the fifteen-year-old Toyota 4Runner, Alex's mother reached over and lightly smacked the back of his head. Alex shot her an apologetic glance before turning back to the road in time to see a town car slam on its brakes, nearly starting an accident before Alex managed to swerve into an opening in the right lane. He pulled off to a side street, following the MapQuest directions and map that he had sitting in between he and his mother. She looked over at him and softly said, "You know that if you just come to terms with it-"

Alex reached over, squeezed her shoulder with his free hand, gave her a tight smile, and said, "You don't have to try and sell me, Mama. I know you're doing what you think is best for us. I'm okay with that."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "You don't have to lie to me, honey. I know you're hurting…"

Alex stared straight ahead, trying not to betray his heartache at moving away from everything he had ever known. "You did what you had to do. You know that I support you no matter what you do, even if it's hard for me. It's just high school. I'll be alright."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Claire Martin was a slight woman with short blonde hair. She and Alex bore little resemblance to one another, but they were close as a parent and child could be. The two shared everything and could read one another like a book. Claire confided in her son, who was mature far beyond his years, and Alex did likewise. Both were strong, compassionate, loving, and willing to sacrifice for those they loved. Claire loved reading, something she passed down to her son, and both shared a sharp wit and a sarcastic demeanor when life was good. When things got tough, concern and kindness flowed out in abundance. And their eyes…both had striking blue eyes that seemed to cut through a person's soul. The blue orbs' piercing gaze reflected two people who preferred the wallflower approach to life, content to sit on the sidelines and piece apart the world around them before hesitantly dipping in.

Claire slid over to the middle seat, sliding the map onto her lap and leaning her head on her sons' shoulder. "This is a chance to start over, honey. Opportunities like this don't come around often."

Alex nodded. "I know they don't, Mama. That's why I'm here. This town is big enough to start over. I'm okay with that. But…St. Jude's? I mean, c'mon, Mama!"

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Well, they ARE the school that gave you a scholarship to attend…"

Alex shrugged. "I can get a scholarship anywhere."

Claire rolled her eyes. "I raised you to be humble, Alexander."

Alex chuckled. "Well you lost that battle when I came out this gorgeous and talented."

The two shared a quiet laugh, Alex's faux ego a running joke between the two. In the backseat, they heard a yawn, a few bones cracking, a stretch, and then a girl with a bright demeanor slid over the seat and into the passenger seat, joining Alex and Claire on the front row.

Kat was one year younger than Alex. Despite being smart for his age, his mother had held him back so that he and his sister could start school together, so the two were both preparing to start their junior years at St. Jude's and Constance, respectively. While Alex's personality was subdued, sarcastic, witty, and incredibly reserved, almost shy, Kat was always smiling, ready to engage anyone in happy conversation, always quick to make a friend. The beautiful teenager didn't share the blue eyes of her mother and brother, her eyes instead a beautiful amber brown. Her long hair was a gorgeous strawberry blonde. She and her brother, despite a plethora of differences, were practically inseparable.

Kat looked up at the buildings and her eyes widened in shock. "Wow…I didn't know humans could build things that high. I always knew they existed, but to see them up close…"

Alex shrugged. "I think it's kind of sad, honestly. You shouldn't have to look up like that to see the sky."

Kat rolled her eyes. "You're gonna be a real downer, aren't you?"

Alex grinned. "Someone has to keep you in check, Kat."

Claire put her hands on both of her children's heads, tussling their hair and smiling. "I love you two. I know this is going to be hard…but we're going to make it. Together."

Alex nodded and kissed his mother's head, trying to give a false confidence that he didn't have. "We're gonna do great here, Mama."

* * *

Serena walked into the foyer of the massive Archibald penthouse, searching for faces that she recognized. She didn't have to look far. Catching a tall blonde woman droning on about her living room furniture, Serena steeled herself and walked over to speak with her mother. "Mom. Mom! Hey."

Her mother turned around, clearly surprised to see her daughter home from Connecticut despite having sent Serena the information about the party. She offered a shallow smile and replied, "Oh! Good to see you. Serena, darling."

Serena looked around, searching for a familiar head of floppy blonde hair that would be running around, trying to find some diversion in this barren wasteland of entertainment. Not seeing Eric, she gently grabbed her mothers arm and pulled her to the side, away from conversation, and asked, "So…where is he? What, they haven't let him out yet?"

Her mother looked away and muttered, "Oh, let's not discuss that right now, okay? I thought you might wanna see some of your friends."

Serena, not ready to pick a fight, nodded and replied in a soft tone, "…Thanks…"

Serena saw a brunette striding towards her with a purpose emanating from every step. Serena swallowed the massive lump in her throat as her former best friend Blair Waldorf appeared, offering a fake smile and a painfully bogus tone of happiness. "Hi!"

Serena, willing to play along with the roll of necessary pleasantries, managed to adorn her face with a smile and replied, "Hey, Blair."

Blair, seeming to radiate joy although Serena could see through it clear as day, said, "Serena, It's so good to see you! How are you? Come, we're about to have dinner. I'll set a place for you."

Serena, catching sight of a tall and lanky brunette staring at her from across the hall, hastily lost any appetite for social life and replied, "Yeah, actually, um…there's somewhere I have to go."

Blaire gave her an incredulous look, feigned a saddened expression, and asked, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I…I just…I don't feel well."

"Aw."

"I just wanted to come by and say hi. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

A couple of Blair's friends walked up to her and Blair remarked in a snarky tone that quickly betrayed her true feelings for Serena's return, "So I guess she's back for good."

One of her friends asked, "Didn't you know she was coming?"

Blair, attempting to cover her tracks, hastily replied, "Of course I did. I just wanted it to be a surprise."

* * *

Just as darkness was beginning to fall, Serena slipped down a side street further into the city, well away from the Manhattan elite that she had grown up around and slipped into a pretty but nondescript brick building. She slipped through the entrance, went up a back staircase, followed several room numbers, and then finally came to rest at a door near the receptionist desk. Serena leaned against the door and sadly stared at the teenager with floppy blonde hair lying in bed in the meek establishment. The receptionist, a tall African American woman, looked over, noticed the presence of another human being, and said, "Young lady, you can't be here. Visiting hours are over."

Serena, never taking her eyes off the boy, softly replied, "I'm family. He's my brother."

* * *

A young blonde man with bandaged wrists and a quiet demeanor sat up from his slumber in the Ostroff Center the next morning, stretching and yawning before realizing that there was someone sleeping in the visitor's chair. Surprised, knowing that his mother never stayed overnight, he leaned over, trying to catch a view of the strangers' face. Upon recognizing his sister, he asked in a surprised voice, "Serena? Serena? Hey!"

Serena woke from her slumber, caught sight of her brother, and smiled as she sat up and wrapped him in a hug. "Hey, how are you?"

Eric shrugged and replied, "You know I've been better."

Serena sighed and lowered her head, staring at the ground as a feeling of immense guilt welled up inside her. She had been at boarding school when Eric had tried to take his own life and had stayed away from the city that summer over selfish concern for her own circumstances. She quietly said, "Eric, I know I've been a terrible sister-"

Eric interrupted her, smiling and squeezing her, simply happy to have his sister back. "Oh, I'm just so happy to see you. Must be a lot of rumors why you're back."

Serena nodded and replied to his comment that was clearly fishing for information, "Yeah, but none of them mention you."

Eric sighed and muttered, "Just like mom wants, huh?"

At that moment, their mother appeared, sliding through the door with quiet grace and civility, saying pointedly, "What do I want, baby? For Serena to sleep in her own bed, possibly wearing pajamas."

Serena grimaced and then offered a tight smile. "Morning, Mom. Hey, I was just about to ask the doctor If I could take Eric to breakfast. Wanna come?"

Her mother shook her head, searching for words before replying, "Um…no. I think what I'll do is go get him a croissant down the street."

Her mother turned on her heel and made for the door, leaving an angry Serena staring back at her mother in silence before sliding off the bed. Eric shook his head and pleaded, "Serena, don't."

Serena ignored him, her willful personality intent on having a chat with her mother. She caught up with her just as she was about to get on the elevator. Serena stuck her hand in the door, stopping the elevator from closing, and in a tight tone, demanded, "Let me guess, you told everyone Eric's just visiting grandpa in Rhode Island."

Her mother stared back at her, unabated. "Your Aunt Carol in Miami."

Shocked and disappointed despite already knowing the truth, she angrily replied, "So you're actually hiding him? He tries to take his own life, And you're worried it's gonna cost you mom of the year?"

Her mother snapped back, "Serena, you've been gone doing who knows what with god knows who."

Serena replied with a heat of her own, "I told you, boarding school was not like that."

"Then you know what? As happy as I am to have you home, you have no idea what it's been like."

* * *

Alex Martin stared out of the bus window at the massive buildings that shot into the sky like dark nails being driven into a cold, gray coffin of a morning. The metaphor was more than a little dramatic, of course, but the ghastly turn of phrase more than accurately described his mood as he prepared for his first day in this massive city that he had just the day prior come to call home.

The young man sighed and leaned his head against the window. His short brown hair, chiseled jaw line, slight brown stubble, and striking blue eyes caught the attention of several girls on the bus, who stared at him, talking amongst one another, giggling and sending him suggestive smiles in an attempt to gain his attention. He was having none of it. Alex was lost in his own little world…

* * *

Alex sighed and watched as the bus pulled to a stop outside of his new school. He slowly slipped the earphones out and stood up, nearly bumping into two guys who, judging by their attire, Alex assumed were some of his new classmates. One of them, the shorter of the two, whipped around, his choppy hair bouncing as he glared up. "Watch where you're going, dude."

The other guy, slightly taller and with longer brown hair swept to the side put his hand out and remarked, "Chuck, it's not that big a deal."

Chuck looked Alex up and down before giving him a sneer and remarking, "Judging by his look, I'd have to agree with you, Nate."

Alex's anger boiled over, but he said nothing. Instead, he simply glared at Chuck, allowing his nearly six and a half feet tall muscular figure do the talking for him. Chuck, to his credit, didn't seem to be easily intimidated, returning the glare before Nate grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bus. Alex rolled his eyes and thought as he stepped off the bus, _"Nice to know that wherever you go in the world, there will always be a trust fund kid looking to pick a fight."_

Alex was the last to step off the bus, taking the time to stare up at the school in front of him as the bus pulled away. The tall and classical structure of brown brick and white limestone radiated elitism, money, and power. All things that Alex did not have. He turned around to the city behind him, gave the real world one last, long look, and then turned to walk inside and start his new life.

* * *

Kat's day had started considerably better than her brother's. Kat, a gifted artist, had arrived at school early and gone to take an art assessment with the head of the school art department, who had given her glowing remarks for her skill with calligraphy and oil paintings. At that moment, Blair Waldorf had happened to walk by and catch sight of the beautiful calligraphy job that Kat had demonstrated free hand to the teacher. After a bit of convincing and promise of an invitation to her party Saturday night if Kat could have multiple invitations done in the next hour, Kat had agreed. After an hour of furious work in the lab, Kat walked up to Blair and handed her the prints of the invitation she had designed free hand.

Blair admired the invitations in her hand. "These should be framed or something. Not bad work. And here's yours, as promised."

Kat smiled with glee and replied, "Thanks."

At that moment, Serena walked up, having finally found her friends after a search that had taken much longer than she had anticipated. "Hey. Here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for you."

Upon catching sight of Kat, she said, "Oh, hi, I'm Serena."

Kat reached out and shook the hand presented to her. "Hi, I'm Kat."

Catching sight of the invitations, Serena turned her head to Blair and asked, "So when's the party?"

Blair coldly replied, "Saturday. And you're kinda not invited since until 12 hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school. Now we're full, and Kat used up all the invites."

Kat, already having sensed that Serena was a former Queen Bee and that she was about to get caught in a social power struggle, slipped the invitation up to Serena and said, "Um, actually, you can go now. Sorry…"

Serena, seeing the look on Kat's face and knowing how hard it was to make friends as a new girl at Constance, held up her hand and shook her head. "No, that's okay! I got a lot of stuff to do anyway."

Blair, still cold, said, "Well, we should get going then. Unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you got a lot of yogurt left."

Serena offered a fake smile and said, "No, go ahead."

As Blair and her minions stood up to leave, Serena reached out, grabbing Blair by the arm and in an icy tone of her own said, "Blair, think we could meet tonight?"

"I'd love to, But I'm doing something with Nate tonight."

Serena simply said, "The palace. 8:00? Nate will wait."

Defeated but not willing to acknowledge the fact, Blair begrudgingly replied, "I could probably do a half-Hour."

Serena smirked and released her arm. "Thanks for making the time, best friend."

* * *

Alex stood at the edge of the Octagon that was in the center of Front Street Gym. After the long first day at school, he needed to blow off steam the only way he knew how. Fighting. Training. Losing his thoughts as he focused on the bag in front of him. A friend that he had trained with had made the rounds through some of the top gyms in Philadelphia and New York before making his way down south, where he and Alex met. When Alex told him that they were moving, the friend had recommended the place. The gym had a long and distinguished history of fighters that had trained there and an exceptional owner that Alex had known a long time ago. Now, after a tough first day (even if it was a Friday), he had run several miles and then driven to the gym, where he had now been training for hours, locked in on the bag in front of him and letting any thoughts about the world outside drift away.

Alex had Hip Hop turned up in his earphones and his lightly bandaged hands wailed blow after blow on the punching bag in front of him, occasionally punctuated by kicks and slide steps as he worked on his conditioning and form. An old man slowly walked over, having observed him for a few minutes before making his move. He said, "You need to bring the elbow up!"

Alex, noticing the presence but not hearing a word, slid his earphones out and asked, "Sir?"

The man responded in a thick Jersey accent, "You need to bring your left elbow up. If you're gonna fight from a southpaw stance, your elbow needs to come up to generate more power."

Alex nodded, tested the new stance, and then after a few punches, stepped back and nodded his appreciation. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate the help."

The man looked at him for a few moments before saying, "I've never seen you around this gym before."

"Yes, sir. I'm new in town. Heard from a buddy that stopped here a few years back that this was the place to go train."

The man nodded. "Yeah, I could tell that much from your accent. How far South you come from?"

"Hilton Head, South Carolina, sir."

The man analyzed Alex for another moment before asking, "So…are you trying to fight?"

Alex quietly replied, "We're all fighting, whether we know it or not. I'm just trying to stay a step ahead."

The man nodded. "Spoken like a fighter, whether you are one or not."

He held out his hand. "The name's Rocky, kid."

Alex smiled, reached out, and shook Rocky's hand. "Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Alex."

"This is my gym, son. Opened it years ago. Always enjoy when respectful young people come around and hone their craft. It's rare to see these days."

Alex nodded. "I can imagine, sir…I like it here. I hope to stick around and train here. I'd love to learn anything you have to offer."

Alex felt his phone buzz. He stopped the music on his iPod and slid the phone out to see a text from Kat that said, _"Emergency! Need help! Bendel's ASAP!"_

Alex shook his head and rushed off the floor, hopping in an ice bath that was meant for icing down rather than rinsing off porous amounts of sweat, before toweling off and throwing on a clean pair of clothes and taking off for his car. He kicked the old 4Runner on, threw her into gear, and drove off, rushing for Bendel's and hoping that his sister wasn't in too much trouble.

* * *

Serena rushed into the Ostroff Center, and after a few minutes of talking to the nurse, banged on Eric's door and said, "I talked to the nurse, and I'm kidnapping you. We're going shopping, we're going to Bendel's. Just for an hour, though, I swear…I had a really bad day."

Eric raised his eyebrows and joked, "Really? Cause I had a day. A couple of pills, bunch of Rorschach tests. They had this green Jell-O for lunch."

Serena laughed and replied, "Mmm! Why didn't you save me any? We gotta get you out of here before mom shows up."

* * *

Alex rushed into Bendel's and quickly spotted his sister trying on dresses. "Kat, what is it? What's wrong?"

Kat looked over and asked, "Do you like this on me?"

Alex, confused and now slightly annoyed, asked, "Wait a second. Is that why you needed me? I thought this was an emergency."

Kat rolled her eyes. "A fashion emergency! I mean come on, I've never been to a big dance before."

Alex glared at her before relenting and replying, "Neither have I."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but Mama's at work and I need someone to help me."

Alex sighed before looking at her and smiling, struck by the absolute beauty of his sister. "You look beautiful, Kat. I mean it. You're stunning."

Kat looked up and smiled at him. There weren't many things that she felt that she needed a father for but speaking goodness into her was one thing that she always needed. Alex always, despite his sarcastic nature, came through in the moments where he could tell she needed it. Kat loved him for it. Her big brother doubled as her father figure and she was always thankful that he took that on.

Kat smiled and replied, "Thanks. I mean, too bad it's more than our rent. But I think I can sew something like it."

At that moment, Serena walked inside the mall, accompanied by Eric, who was thankful beyond words to be out of Ostroff, even if it was only for a few hours. Kat looked up and remarked, "Oh my god, that's Serena Van Der Woodsen!"

Alex looked up and caught sight of Serena. The tall blonde girl emanated grace and beauty. Her smile radiated joy and kindness. Alex instantly felt drawn to her, attracted not by her looks, but by the presence she seemed to create. Of course, because Alex felt any level of attraction to her, it also meant that he forgot how to speak, his cool demeanor leaving him in an instant. Kat waved, despite Alex's objections, and Serena walked over, smiling widely as she did so. "Hey. Kat, right?"

Kat nodded and smiled. "That's right. I'm kind of surprised you remembered. I mean, not that you wouldn't remember, just that-"

Serena smiled and interrupted Kat's rambling. "Yes, I remembered your name. You're a sweet girl."

Kat, remembering social ques and courtesies, said, "Oh, I should introduce you. My brother…"

She turned around to find Alex not standing next to her, but rather, pretending to stay busy about ten feet away, looking through articles of clothing that he would never wear and couldn't afford, even if he wanted to wear them to begin with. Kat tried to wave him over, but Alex pretended to be occupied, simply offering a small wave to his sister and her new companions.

Serena chuckled, appreciating what seemed to be a genuine awkwardness from Alex, which was much different than the overinflated egos that she was used to dealing with from boys. However, as she waved back, she gave him a wide smile, which he softly returned. His lips curled slightly, and his eyes locked with hers. In that moment, Serena felt a slight spark of electricity racing between them and both immediately felt the urge to step towards the other, almost as if gravity itself were trying to pull the two together.

The moment was broken by Kat, who said, "You'll have to forgive him. He's not usually like this…it's kind of weird, actually."

Serena looked back over, gave him another smile, and the replied, "I think it's kind of sweet, actually."

Serena managed to take her eyes from Alex and said, "Speaking of brothers, I should introduce mine. This is my stylist and personal shopper Eric."

Eric nodded and Kat and smiled. "Hi."

Kat smiled back and greeted him. Serena, whose gaze had once again drifted to Alex, managed to focus on the girl who was actually making an attempt to talk with her and noticed several dresses lying around her new classmate. "So, is that your dress for the kiss on the lips party?"

Kat nodded. "Sort of.…I'm having a little bit of trouble trying to decide. Unfortunately, when your personal stylist is your brother, the creative input is somewhat limited."

Serena replied, "I'd assume that creative input is also limited when the critic doesn't talk."

The two blondes shared a sincere laugh while Alex's face turned a shade of dark red on the other side. While embarrassed, he knew that they only laughed at him in good fun. It wasn't like he had much room to say anything anyways, he knew. He still couldn't move his feet and was still struggling for words. While he wallowed in his embarrassment, Kat replied, "All jokes aside…he's doing his best. I just appreciate him helping, even though this isn't really his thing."

In an attempt to get off the conversation that had suddenly turned somewhat sullen, Kat bent down and pulled out an invitation. "Speaking of the party, here.

I made you one during art when Blair got us to do some forced labor, but if anyone asks where you got it, I know nothing."

Serena looked down at the invitation that now appeared in her hands. She smiled and said, "Thanks."

Kat shrugged and replied, "No problem. You were nice to me, so…I figured it was only fair. Sounds like it used to be your thing, anyways."

"Yeah…that was a long time ago."

Anxious to get back to her day with Eric, which was growing ever shorter, Serena nodded and said, "Kat, it was good to see you. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Kat turned to walk away with Eric, but after a moment, turned back around and said, "You know…that red you have on is great, but I think black is better."

Kat nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Serena."

Serena waved and walked away, at which point Alex managed to make it back over to his sister, rubbing his forehead as he did so. "I cannot believe that just happened…"

Kat laughed and said, "What are you, a middle schooler?"

Alex shook his head and replied, "Let's pretend that never happened. It's not like she'll remember, so let's try not to either."

Alex chuckled at his lame elite joke, but Kat thought about the look in Serena's eyes when she first caught sight of Alex and the moment when the two had locked in gazes. _"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure…"_

* * *

A few hours later, Kat and Blair sat at the bar of the palace, drinking martinis and talking, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Serena asked, "So…how's your mom doing with the divorce and everything?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Great. So my dad left her for another man. She lost 15 pounds ,got an eye lift. It's been good for her."

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I could tell, since you didn't call or write The entire time it was happening."

"Yeah, I'm sorry…you know how boarding school is-"

Blair interrupted her, snapping, "I don't even know why You went to boarding school to begin with. Do you know how it felt calling your house when you didn't show up at school and having your mom say, "Serena didn't tell you that she moved to Connecticut?"

Serena wiped her eyes, her voice getting tight. "I just I-I had to go. I just…I needed to get away from everything. Please, just trust me."

Blair, not satisfied, replied in a snarky tone, "How can I trust you when I feel like I don't even know you?"

"Let's fix that. I saw you at school with Katy and is, And I get it. I don't want to take any of that away from you-"

Blair rolled her eyes and interrupted, "Because it's just yours to take if you want it."

Serena shook her head and said, "No, that…that's not what I mean. I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be, you know? Walking to school together, Dancing on tables at bungalow, Night swimming at your mom's country house. You were like my sister. And with our families…we need each other."

Blair stared at her for a moment, still angry at her friend, but her feelings were slowly melting away. After a few moments, she relented and joked, "Well, you missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf meltdowns. If it wasn't such a tragedy, it would've been funny…Actually, it kind of was."

Both laughed and Serena said, "Hmm, well, I wish I could've been there."

Blair squeezed her arm and said, "You are now. I have to meet Nate. Kinda have something special planned."

Serena nodded and said, "Well, I don't want to keep you, but, um I love you, B."

Blair and Serena hugged, Blair whispering, "I love you, too, S."

Blair stood up and walked off, heading out to meet Nate for their special night, while Serena anxiously watched her go, taking a long sip of her martini as she tried to block out memories from months ago that still haunted her. The memories that she knew would crush her and Blair's relationship forever.

* * *

Alex was in his room trying to stretch out a muscle that he had pulled during one of his sparring sessions. Kat, as usual, was there to help him work out the knots and roll out the muscles. She felt it was the least she could do, considering all that he did to help her. She noticed how quiet he was, a rarity when the two were together for one of their makeshift PT sessions. She guessed that she knew the reason. While twisting him onto his side and using the roller to begin working on the right side of his torso, she remarked, "You know, she's actually nice. And if she got to know you, I think she'd really like you."

Alex rolled his eyes and remarked, "I don't know. I think she might be a tad overwhelmed by the glitz and the glamour of the Martin lifestyle."

Kat shrugged. "Well, I heard she's living at the Palace Hotel."

Alex twisted around, gave her a look, and replied, "My point exactly."

Kat continued talking nonchalantly, intent on trying to twist her brother into going over there to talk to her. She innocently continued, "Probably sitting at the bar by herself, Sipping martinis, all alone. You know, it's actually kind of sad. Oh, and Mom's at the gallery working late. She left money for dinner, so I was thinking Italian."

She stood up and gave Alex her hand, helping pull him up after their half an hour of work. Alex, curious, remarked, "You know what? I think I'm gonna go out."

He stood up, threw on a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and a leather jacket, and then walked out, giving his sister a kiss on the forehead and a hug as he walked out. She smirked, her job done, and said after the door closed, "Ok good, because I already ordered and only got enough for one."

* * *

Serena was waiting for yet another martini, hoping to drink away her guilt, when someone slid into the seat next to her. A painfully familiar voice said, "I love this town. I'm going to have to tell my parents the hotel they just bought is serving minors."

Serena looked up at Chuck, glared at him, and then replied, "And if you get a drink, they're also serving pigs."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

Serena retorted, "You just love when a girl talks to you."

Chuck chuckled and replied, "Actually, I prefer them when they're not talking."

Serena went back to her martini and remarked, "Mm, I've missed your witty banter."

"Well, let's catch up, take our clothes off, stare at each other."

Serena knew that she shouldn't, but she wanted company and knew that as much of a scumbag as Chuck was, going back and forth with him was certainly preferable to going back and forth with her mother. "How about I just get a bite to eat? I've been drinking on an empty stomach."

Chuck observed, "I heard you didn't do that anymore."

Serena scoffed at Chuck mentioning anything relating to abstaining from worldly pleasures and replied, "Special occasion."

"Oh. Well, how about a grilled cheese with truffle oil? You do love truffles."

Serena countered, "Enough to know it's not on the menu."

Chuck's eyes narrowed and he pointedly replied, "Good thing I'm connected."

* * *

A few minutes after their conversation, Chuck guided Serena into the kitchen, where in spite of her skepticism of Chuck and his intentions, she had to admit her delight in the food placed in front of her. "Whoa…Only cause I'm hungry am I here with you, but I have to admit…I am impressed."

Chuck nodded, a sly smile betraying his approval. He told the chef, "Alfonso, you're a stud. Now, have a good night. We're closing the kitchen early."

Serena took her first bite, closed her eyes, and said, "Oh. My. God. This is so good."

Chuck leaned forward, lightly pinning her against the metal table that she was sitting on and running a finger down her cheek. "Well, if you're looking for a way to thank me, I've got a couple ideas."

She rolled her eyes and said, "It's a sandwich, Chuck."

Chuck ignored her, moving closer. Now slightly worried, she responded more firmly, "This is-This is not happening right now."

Chuck looked up and pushed all his chips to the center of the table, attacking her with the one card that he held over her. "You worried Nate will find out?"

Shocked, her earth shattered, her world spinning, Serena attempted feebly to deny it. "What? What are you talking about?"

Chuck laughed, a dark edge appearing to his voice. "Last year, the shepherd wedding. You think I don't know why you left town? Best friend and the boyfriend. That's pretty classy, S. I think you're more like me than you'd admit."

Serena shook her head as Chuck pushed closer. "No…No, that was then. I'm trying to change."

Chuck looked up, smirked, and replied, "I liked you better before."

Chuck moved in closer, kissing her neck, and Serena, now scared, began to push him away, telling him, "Chuck, stop it. Stop. No! Chuck, stop it! Chuck! No! Get off of me!"

Using all her strength, Serena managed to push him back and slide a knee into his torso, knocking the wind out of him. As he fell back, Serena grabbed her purse and rushed out of the room, trying to get away from him as quickly as possible, not believing what had just happened.

* * *

Alex walked in, managing to slip past the security desk as he searched for Serena. He didn't know why he was there. He didn't know what he would say when he saw her. He didn't know how to explain why he was there. All he knew was that he wanted another shot at a first impression. As he walked in to the bar, he saw a blonde bullet rushing out, colliding with him as she moved through the restaurant, her head squarely on the ground. Her purse spilled open as she went to the ground and Alex immediately dropped to the ground, doing what he could to pick up her things and avoid the mortifying embarrassment that he no doubt had caused for himself and her at the front of the restaurant. He feebly offered an apology, saying, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

He looked up, hoping to catch a response, and saw that it was Serena that he had collided with. But she didn't seem happy. She had tears at the corner of her eyes, her hair was a mess, her facial expression was tight, and she refused to make eye contact with him. She simply got up, stuffing whatever she saw in her purse, and rushed away. Noticing her phone on the ground, he picked it up and called after her, but she never turned around as she hurried away. Confused, Alex shrugged, rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his idea, and was just about to try and chase after her when Chuck walked past him, his hair also a mess and his top shirt buttons unbuttoned. Chuck noticed him and sent Alex a glare that Alex happily returned, but no words were exchanged, which Alex noted seemed odd, all things considered. Alex turned back around to see that she was sliding onto an elevator and rather than chase after her, he decided he would return the phone in the morning. He sent one last glare to Chuck, who was watching him from afar, and then turned back, walked through the lobby, and out into the New York night.

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up well before the sun rose over the horizon, intent on getting in his workout. He drove to the gym, ran and shadow boxed for roughly and hour, and then proceeded to drill work, running up a serious sweat as he did so. After several hours with Rocky, who Alex could already tell was falling into the role of a coach, Alex showered, changed into jeans and a t shirt, and headed for the Palace to return Serena's phone. Upon arriving, Alex expected a gracious thanks and genuine appreciation that he was used to in South Carolina. This, he quickly found, was not the case in New York.

* * *

The security guard grilled him, asking, "How do you know it was Miss van der Woodsen's if you didn't read it? And if you're not a guest at the hotel, what were you doing here?"

Confused, Alex shook his head and sarcastically asked, "What? Look, when Prince Charming found Cinderella's slipper, they didn't accuse him of having a foot fetish."

The guard glared and Alex bit his tongue, knowing that the sarcastic remark had not endeared himself and further made him look like somewhat of a creep. The guard replied, "And you're prince charming?"

At that moment, the elevator door opened and revealed Serena, who looked like she was ready to leave for a day out on the city. Her white blouse, designer jeans, and heels were stunning, just like her, and in spite of himself, Alex found himself staring at her, his mouth nearly falling open. The guard remarked, "Well, well, there's Miss van der Woodsen now."

The guard waved her over, despite Alex's passionate protest, and said, "Miss Serena? Do you know this young man?"

Alex shook his head, dropped the phone on the desk, held up his hands, and said, "She doesn't know me. Nobody knows me. It's cool. It's fine."

Serena walked over, a confused expression on her face until she caught sight of him. She quickly recognized Alex and said, "Uh, from last night. Are you…um, I'm sorry about that."

Shocked, Alex asked, "You remember me?"

She smiled and nodded. Alex turned back to the guard, held his arms out, and sarcastically replied, "Well, what do you know, she remembers me."

Serena chuckled at his words, but the guard was not in the least bit amused. He told Serena, "Well, he claims he found your cell phone."

"Oh! You found it. Thank you, I've been looking everywhere for it."

As the three were speaking, Lily van der Woodsen walked up with an elaborate dress in her hands. Serena greeted her, "Hey, Mom."

"Guess what I got for you? A dress for kiss on the lips. I saw the invitation on the nightstand."

"Oh, uh, I'm not going to that."

Confused, Lily asked, "What do you mean? Blair's throwing it."

Serena nodded, searching for answers, treading water as her mind went blank. "Yeah, um, see, the problem is, um, By-By the time I got the invitation, I, um, actually already had plans!"

Lily, nowhere near convinced, pressed. "Plans with whom?"

Serena glanced over and saw her chance to hit two birds with one stone. She hastily replied, "My friend, Alex."

Alex, who had zoned off and was waiting for the awkward encounter to end, heard his name and his eyes widened as he realized what she had just said. He managed to keep his composure and shake her hand, saying, "Hi, ma'am. My name is Alex Martin. It's nice to meet you, Miss van der Woodsen."

Lily, still not convinced, asked, "What are you and Alex Martin doing?"

Serena was once again at a loss for words, but Alex managed to cover for her. He slipped up a couple of tickets and said, "We're going to a concert tonight."

Lily read the tickets, and with a stunned expression, read, "Rascal Flatts?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, they're one of my favorite country groups. I'm into that kind of music, in case the accent didn't tip you off to that."

Lily raised her eyebrow at the snarky remark from Alex, who was giving her a large smile, a twinkle in her eye. Serena, trying to cover for herself, cheered lightly and said, "Whoo! I'm a huge fan."

Lily was still not convinced of her daughters' story and definitely was not convinced of her companion, but she knew that she had been beaten. She dropped the attack and remarked, "Mm. Well, this party would've been the perfect opportunity for you to announce your return, but I guess I'll just keep the dress for myself."

Lily walked off, leaving the two alone. Alex, now at a loss for words, the moment of thinking on his feet broken, offered a small smile. Serena smiled back and said, "Thank you."

Alex nodded and replied, "Really, Miss, I'm glad to help out wherever I can."

Serena chuckled and said, "So, he speaks."

Alex nodded and replied, "Only when there's something to say."

Serena smiled at that. The remark was incredibly insightful and wise, something that she wasn't used to when she talked to guys her age. She could already tell that Alex was wise beyond his years. It was attractive to her. And now that she saw him up close, her high opinion of his looks shot through the roof. Even with a small cut above his eye, his spiky hair and chiseled jaw line were like those of the models that all her girlfriends wanted to hang around. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

It was his eyes.

As she locked eyes with him, she saw the deep, electric blue orbs staring back at her, seeming to pierce her soul. They were stunning, beautiful, and she felt as if she were getting lost in them. Alex coughed, breaking the moment, and Serena said, "Thank you, really. It means a lot."

Alex nodded. " Yes ma'am, it's not a problem, really. I'm glad to do what I can. Have a good day."

Alex turned to leave, shaking his head at the lack of courage he felt, but he was stopped dead in his tracks when Serena called after him, "So you'll pick me up at 8:00?"

Alex turned around and looked back at her. She gave him a small smile that he already was melting for, but in spite of his better judgement, he plainly responded, "You'd really go out with some guy you don't know?"

She shrugged and replied, "Well, you can't be worse than the guys I do know."

* * *

Kat walked into the party adorned in the black dress similar to the style that Serena had suggested to her. She immediately had the eyes of the room on her, including a certain choppy haired elite. Chuck leaned over to Blair and asked, "Who's the newbie?"

Blair looked over, following his gaze and pretending to not have noticed Kat. "Kat Martin. She's a transfer."

Chuck licked his lips and narrowed his eyes, saying, "I love transfers."

Blair scoffed and replied, "Why? Because they actually talk to you?"

Chuck looked over at her, glared for a moment, and then asked, "Anything about her on Gossip Girl?"

Blair shook her head. "No. Until you're done with her, anyway."

Chuck nodded, looked over at Blair and winked, and then walked over to Kat, introducing himself. "Hi. I'm Chuck."

Kat looked up and smiled at him, happy that someone new was talking to her and completely oblivious to his true intentions. "HI, I'm Kat. It's, um, it's nice to meet you."

Chuck nodded, turning on the charm and giving her a smile. "You, too."

Kat smiled at him as he slid his arm around her waist. "Thank you."

* * *

Alex arrived at the Palace in good jeans, boots, and a dress shirt, as was acceptable for a first date where he came from. He quickly felt mortified at his appearance when Serena walked down the steps of the Palace in a gold dress and fur coat. He walked up the steps, gave her a smile, and then offered her his hand. She accepted the gesture as she walked down the steps, trying to remember when the last time was that someone who wasn't an employee had helped her down the stairs. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

Alex replied, "You're welcome. You look fantastic, by the way."

She smiled at him and replied, "Well, you're looking quite handsome, yourself."

Alex shrugged and joked, "I mean, I guess handsome is one way to describe it."

Serena chuckled and retorted, "Oh, you have a better description in mind?"

Alex pretended to search for a moment before replying, "Well, gorgeous, stunning, exquisite, or Greek god like would have all sufficed, but handsome is good too."

Serena rolled her eyes and replied, "Didn't you say that you didn't speak unless there was something to be said?"

Alex nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I did say that."

He looked over and gave her a wink, to which she burst out into laughter before recovering herself and saying, "Well then…you certainly aren't lacking for confidence, are you?"

Alex shrugged and said, "It certainly makes starting over a little easier. But I guess I could tone it down a bit."

They walked for a few blocks in a comfortable silence before taking a turn down a side street, heading for the small music venue that the band was playing. Serena looked at the people around her and remarked, "So? Little overdressed, aren't I?"

Alex shrugged, trying to play it cool, and replied, "Honestly, I don't really have a problem with your appearance."

Upon seeing Gary LeVox, the lead singer of the band, helping unload some of the equipment onto the loading dock, Alex told Serena, "Hey, come on. I want you to meet one of the guys in the band."

Serena raised her eyebrow and joked, "Oh, so you're a groupie?"

Alex wiggled his hand a bit and said, "Ehhhhhh…well, not quite."

They walked up to Gary, who upon seeing Alex, rushed over and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug, which Alex returned gratefully, happy to see one of his mentors for the first time in a long while. Gary told him, "Alex! I'll tell you what, son, you get bigger every time I see you."

Alex chuckled and replied, "Thanks, Papa G."

"What's it like being in the city?"

Alex shrugged. "It's different, to say the least. But I think it's gonna work out alright."

Gary wrapped an arm around him and asked, "You been out to Front Street?"

Alex nodded. "Started training there yesterday."

Gary gave him a look. "Did Rocky recognize you?"

Alex shook his head. "I look a lot different than I did fifteen years ago, G."

Serena watched the scene unfold in front of her. She was interested in Alex but him taking her to meet his father on the first date was throwing her for a loop, to say the least. After standing there in silence for a few moments, she coughed uncomfortably, hoping to get Alex's attention. Alex looked back over, remembered basic social courtesies, and told her, "Serena, I'd like you to meet Gary LeVox. G, this is Serena."

Gary held out his hand, which Serena gratefully shook, and he said to her, "Serena! Nice to meet you."

Serena smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you, too."

Gary looked over at all the equipment that was being unloaded and told the pair, "You guys are a little early! It's gonna be a while before we take the stage."

Alex shrugged, bit his tongue, and said, "Yeah, I may have slightly overbudgeted for travel time."

One of the band members walked out to the loading dock, holding up Gary's guitar. Gary looked back over at the two teenagers and sensed his cue, telling them, "Hey, I should go tune that. Excuse me. Enjoy the show. Son, talk to you later."

Alex nodded, gave him a fist bump, and said, "Talk to you later, G."

Gary walked off and Serena gave him an inquisitive look as they started walking to the front of the building. "You took me to meet your dad on a first date?"

Alex, trying to pivot from the question, asked, "So this-This is a date?"

Serena gave him a look and then nodded as if he were missing something. Alex nodded in response, chuckled, and replied, "Oh. Maybe I should've worn my loafers then. Dressed up a little bit."

Serena and he both laughed before she pressed and said, "No, really. Answer the question!"

Alex chuckled uncomfortably, looked away, and then said, "He's not my dad."

Serena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But…he called you son, you called him papa, so…"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. That's our nickname for one another. He and my dad were good friends, so I always kinda took to him."

Serena was quiet for a moment and then mentioned, "You said were."

Alex nodded. "Yeah…my dad's not really with us anymore."

Serena replied, "You mean…"

"He died when I was a baby. Not too long after Kat was born."

Serena nodded and pursed her lips, not really sure what to say. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

Alex shrugged. "It's alright. Not that big a deal. I never knew him. But he and Gary were close, so Gary checks in on me from time to time."

Serena was quiet for a moment before saying, "Really, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I would have known."

Alex smiled and shrugged again. "Really, Serena, it's okay. You were curious. If you had known, you wouldn't have had to ask. We did just meet a few days ago, so there's bound to be a few awkward questions."

Serena smiled again and bit her lip. Alex continued to impress her with his insight and even keeled personality, something that she found incredibly attractive. She said, "You know…you're a lot different than all the other guys I know."

Alex turned his head and asked, "Is that a good thing?"

Serena looked up at him, smiled, and said, "Yeah…yeah, I think it is."

* * *

Chuck gave Kat a sly grin and said, "Let's go and talk somewhere quieter."

Kat was beginning to get an odd vibe from Chuck, but against her better judgement, she decided to follow him. He locked hands with her, grabbed a bottle of champagne, and guided her up a private stairwell that was hidden away from the rest of the party. She remarked, "Okay. Well, this is definitely quieter, But, um, do you actually know where we're going or-"

Chuck pulled them into an alcove in the brick wall and told her, "Here looks pretty good."

Kat hoped for the best, despite her growing suspicions that she had gotten herself into a bad situation, and said, "So uh, you said you wanted to talk. Um, what'd you want to talk about?"

Chuck moved in close and said, "How into you I am."

Serena recoiled as Chuck moved in to kiss her. Chuck shook his head, appearing to relent, and said, "Okay, I'm-I'm sorry. Uh, if you don't want to do anything, that's cool. Let's start over."

Kat nodded, thankful that he appeared to be taking a step back. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you want to start over back at the party?"

Chuck held up the bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses. "Have a glass of champagne. Please?"

Kat stared at him and then at the expensive alcohol for a moment, trying to decide her next move. Seeing that he had stepped back and appeared to be relenting his advances a bit, she decided to throw him a bone and have a drink with him. She nodded, gave him an uncomfortable smile, and said, "Maybe one."

* * *

Serena and Alex had slipped inside a nearby coffee shop and grabbed a cup of coffee and hot chocolate, respectively, to warm up while they waited for the band to come on. After a couple minutes inside, the two slipped out and headed for the venue next door. He held the door open for her, another gentlemanly courtesy that she wasn't used to. She gave him another smile and said, "Thanks, Alex."

Out of instinct, Alex replied, "Yes, ma'am."

He gazed at her and when she locked eyes with him, she could tell that he was somewhat surprised by something. She chuckled uncomfortable and asked, "What?"

Alex shook his head and said, "Sorry. No, nothing, nothing. I just, um…my sister was right. You're nice."

Serena raised her eyebrow and said, "But you asked me out on a date, and you didn't think I was nice?"

Alex shrugged and said, "No, uh, I just thought you were hot."

Serena recoiled in a fake anger and said while laughing, "Rude!"

Alex laughed and replied, "And technically, you asked me out."

Serena nodded and rolled her eyes while the two went back and forth. "Oh, okay. Okay, I see. So, um, sensitive, shy, kind, southern boy is actually kinda superficial, huh?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, just-Just a little bit."

Serena gave him a slight playful shove and said, "Good to know!"

Alex felt his phone buzz. He reached down into his pocket and slipped out his phone to see a text from Kat. _"Emergency. Need you, sorry. 911! U know chuck?"_

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, gone from annoyed at remembering her last emergency to having a bad feeling. Serena noticed him staring at his phone and asked, "What, better offer?"

Alex shook his head, his worry breaking through on his expression. "No, it's my sister. She's at that kiss on the lips party, you know? She's having some problems with this guy Chuck. I'm sorry. I have to go."

Serena nodded, wrapped her arm around his, and said, "I'll go with you."

Alex shook his head, knowing that she was probably just trying to be nice. "No, really, that's okay."

Serena shook her head, now serious and worried herself. "No, no, listen. If it's Chuck, it's not okay."

* * *

Alex and Serena arrived at the party a few minutes later. Serena had to grab Alex's arm to keep up with him as he rushed out of the cab and into the party, searching recklessly for his sister. After combing the crowd quickly, Alex turned back to Serena and said, "Look, I'm-I'm gonna do a lap, okay? Look for her."

Serena nodded, squeezed his arm to try and relax him, and said, "Okay, yeah. I'll look around."

Alex nodded at her and drifted away, rapidly moving through the crowd and searching for his sister. Serena did the same, looking around for the younger Martin sibling. As she moved through the crowd and searched, the crowd erupted into murmurs, the appearance of Serena quick to stir up controversy in the party. As she searched, the crowd seemed to part, revealing Blair standing there, glaring at her. As Serena locked eyes with a furious Blair, Serena knew. She knew that Blair had realized why she had left. She knew that her old life was finally gone. Serena stared at her for a moment, wrestling with whether or not to go over to her and try and make peace. At that moment as she took a step forward, she caught a glance of Alex rushing around the party behind Blair, searching frantically for Kat. At that instant, she realized she had a choice. Any attempt to talk with Blair would no doubt spiral out of her control, but she would have a chance to get her friend back. But if she did that and walked away from the search for Kat, there was no doubt in her mind Alex wouldn't forget it. Just like Blair wouldn't forget if Serena walked away from her in his moment. Serena stared back at Blair and made her choice. She walked up to Alex, grabbed him, and asked, "Hey, no luck?"

Alex shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her anywhere."

Serena grabbed his arm and said, "Come on. Let's try upstairs."

They walked through up the flight of steps and began searching the darkened alcoves. The longer they searched, the more frustrated they got. As they got to another set of stairs, Alex shook his head and growled, "There isn't gonna be anybody up here. This is pointless."

Just as the pair were about to turn around and walk back downstairs to continue searching for her, Serena caught sight of a cloth scarf on the stairs leading up to the roof. She pointed and yelled, "Alex!"

"What?!"

"That's chuck's scarf."

"Oh, God."

Alex instantly tore up the stairs, rushing for the roof with the speed of a lion. He saw two people, a man on top of a woman, on the skylight. He heard a voice protesting and instantly recognized his sister. Alex sprinted towards them, furiously throwing Chuck off Kat and onto the ground. He didn't move forward to finish him off, instead grabbing his terrified sister and wrapping her in a tight hug. "Are you okay?! Are you okay?!"

Kat stopped whimpering and nodded. "Yeah-yeah. I'm okay."

Serena, who had been standing back and yelling at Chuck, rushed up to the siblings and wrapped Kat in a hug before checking her to see if she was physically okay. While she was checking Kat, fury rose in Alex, who strode towards Chuck, who was smirking off to the side, and yelled, "You son of bitch!"

He shoved Chuck, sending him flying backwards against the skylight, which cracked as he hit it because he had fallen back so fast. Alex grabbed him and picked him up by the collar. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Chuck rolled his eyes and said, "It's a party. Things happen. Who are you, anyway?

Alex glared at him, furious, and said, "My name is Alex Martin and she is my little sister, asshole!"

Alex threw a punch, connecting with Chuck's left eye and sending him flying to the ground. Alex was immediately on top of him, throwing several more loaded hooks before Serena rushed over and pulled him off, saying, "Let's go. Come on."

As Alex stormed away from Chuck, Serena smacked him with her purse, screaming, "Chuck, don't you ever touch her again!"

As she followed the two siblings off the roof, Chuck yelled, "Hey, your life is over, slut! Don't forget, I know everything!"

Alex guided Kat down the stairs and slipped his coat onto his sister, who was shivering, and asked, "You sure you're okay?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah, I will be. Just take me home, okay?"

As they walked down the stairs and through the dance floor, Alex felt someone gently squeeze his hand. He turned around to see Serena, who offered him a small smile of support. He managed to give her a slight smile and squeezed her hand back, leading both her and his sister to the door.

By the time they got to the ground floor, hailed a cab, and gotten Kat inside, Alex had managed to calm down a bit. He looked over at Serena and said, "Hey…thank you."

Serena nodded and said, "It was the right thing to do."

Alex looked up and noticed all the people with their phones out, taking pictures of the two of them. He remarked, "Being the new kid, I doubt they're taking pictures of me, so…I meant it. I know he's probably got influential parents or something. I know that probably wasn't easy for you."

Serena gave him a small smile and said, "I'm happy to help where I can. I believe someone told me that this morning."

Alex grinned and nodded before asking her, "So…think I got a shot at a second date?"

Serena laughed and said, "Well, I don't think you could top this one."

Alex shrugged and replied, "I did punch someone."

Serena beamed and said, "True. We'll talk about it in the cab."

As the cab pulled out, Alex put his arm around his sister, whispering comfort in her ear as she tried to close her eyes and forget about what had just happened. As she drifted off, Alex slowly leaned back and looked over at Serena, who squeezed his leg and then turned her head to the window, intent on letting the brother and sister have a much-needed moment with one another. As she leaned her head against the window and stared out into the night, she felt and arm reach around her shoulders and give her a squeeze. She turned back around to see Kat already falling asleep and Alex, who gave her a soft smile. She returned his gaze and then slowly slid closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes as they drifted through the New York landscape.

* * *

Alex Martin- Liam Hemsworth

Katherine Martin- Katherine McNamara


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up to an early alarm. Alex had been an early riser since his youth, never content to let the day pass him by. He knew that the streets were the quietest before the early morning light. He slipped out of bed, threw on a pair of tennis shoes, and then slid out of his room and into the hallway. The apartment was small. Three small bedrooms and a bathroom were placed across from one another, leading into a living room and kitchen. The apartment was small, older, and not in the greatest part of town. The family had spent their lives moving from place to place, finding old apartments and run-down houses as they migrated across states.

He stood in front of the door next to his, staring at the wood in front of him. Behind the door was his sleeping sister and a challenge that he didn't comprehend. How was he supposed to talk to his sister after what had happened the night before? After a few moments of contemplation, he hesitantly knocked on the door. After he didn't get an answer, he quietly slid the door open and walked inside. Kat was curled up on her bed and holding her pillow close while trying to sleep.

Alex walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and gently squeezed her shoulder, seeing if she was awake at the early hour. When she didn't visibly respond, Alex stared down at her sleeping face, debating what to say. She had an angelic peace about her, always the opposite of her big brother, but Alex noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.

All of a sudden, he felt his throat tighten and he choked up. "Kat…I'm sorry. I should've been there."

He kept rubbed her shoulder and tried to think of something to say. He didn't have any words for what had happened. He didn't know how to make it better. He had spent his entire life trying to take care of his Mama and sister. As he sat there, he realized that he had never felt as powerless as he did in that moment.

He stared back down at her and said, "All I want to do is be there for you, Kat. And I'm trying. I really am. But I feel like there's nothing I can do to help you…"

Alex wiped the tears out of his eye and slipped out of the room, sliding the hood over his head as he slipped out of the room, apartment, and into the street. As he quietly closed the last door, Kat's eyes slowly opened, red and moist from crying the entire night. She gently pulled the pillow closer, squeezing it tighter before sliding the blanket over her head.

* * *

The darkness that covered the streets fit Alex's somber mood. As he ran through the streets to the gym, music blasting in his headphones, he felt his mind drift off to the night before. As he ran, the moment that he saw Chuck holding down his baby sister played over and over in his mind. As he ran through the streets, his anger grew, his fists clenched, his vision went red. Alex stopped running, stared back at the Manhattan skyscrapers where the rich and elite like Chuck got away with their actions, and felt utter anger and hopelessness. Alex stared for a moment, fists clenched, and then began to punch the brick wall over and over again, screaming.

* * *

Serena woke up that morning much later than her new friend. She also slipped up in a happier mood, replaying the moment when Alex had slipped his arm around her and pulled her in close the night before. Despite everything, it had been an amazing night. Serena slipped up out of her bed, put on a robe, and stepped out into the living room to get breakfast. Her mother sat there, sipping coffee and waiting up on her. "Well, it's nice of you to finally get up."

Serena gave her mother a sarcastic smile before grabbing a cup of coffee for herself. After Serena said nothing, her mother continued. "So, how was the night with Aiden?"

She gave her mother a look and said, "His name was Alex."

"Well, whatever his name was, I hope that he didn't make you forget about Bart's annual brunch."

Serena rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table with her mother. "I'm not going."

Lily looked up at her in shock. "You're not going to the Bass Brunch? Serena, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me, Mom. I just don't think that Blair wants to see me right now."

"And why wouldn't she want to see you? She's your best friend."

Serena shook her head and stared down into her cup of coffee, trying to block out the images and memories of her and Nate on that fateful day all those months ago. She softly replied, "Things change, Mom."

Lily shook her head. "Not you and Blair. She's like your sister!"

Serena snapped, "You don't think I know that?!"

Lily replied, "Apparently not."

Serena shook her head, took a sip of coffee, and then headed back to her room to shower, saying as she stood up to leave, "I am not doing this with you right now, Mom."

A few minutes later, she was showered and dressed in jeans and a blouse, storming out of the apartment to go to the Ostroff Center.

* * *

Alex stood in front of the punching bag, laying punch after punch on the bag, throwing in kicks on occasion as he slid around the bag, taking out his fury on the bag as he did so. After a few minutes, the door opened, and another soul walked into the gym. Rocky slid off his old fedora and looked up at Alex, who was furiously taking shots at the bag. Rocky remarked, "I haven't had to replace that bag in years. I'd rather that streak not end today."

Alex looked up, glared, and then returned to the bag, taking shot after shot. Rocky looked at him and asked, "You good, kid?"

Alex laid a right left right combination to the bag that took the bag off the chain and dropped it to the floor. He looked back at Rocky and replied, "No. No, I'm not."

The old Italian man stared at him, quiet as he debated what to say next. Alex stared back before moving away from the bag and to the massive mirror that was across the back wall of the gym, where he started shadow boxing, staring back at his reflection in the mirror as he threw punches and kicks at his image. Rocky opened his mouth to say something but closed it moments later. Instead, he simply stepped back to the edge of the octagon at the center of the gym and watched the young man shadow box, not able to shake off the nagging feeling that he had seen the angry young man a long time ago.

* * *

Serena sat in the Ostroff Center with Eric, who wanted to know everything about her night. Eric asked her, "So…what was he like?"

She smiled as she thought back to the car ride and said, "You know…he was really sweet. It was a lot different than what I'm used to, you know?"

Eric asked, "What do you mean, a lot different than what you're used to?"

"He was genuine, Eric. He just was who he was. It wasn't like he was trying to put up a different side of himself or pretend he was someone that he wasn't. Alex was just…Alex. It was honestly really attractive."

"Was it?"

Serena sighed and leaned back in her seat, thinking about the night before. "I don't know, Eric. The last thing I need in my life is a new guy. But…he was just so smart, and-and funny."

Eric nodded as he listened and said, "It sounds like you like him."

Serena looked up, bit her lip, and said, "And really nice?"

Eric raised his eyebrow and smiled, singing a mock song, "Someone has a crushhhhhhhhh!"

Serena laughed and threw a pillow at her brother. "Shut up, I do not!"

Eric rolled his eyes after he dodged the soft missile thrown by his sister. "Please. You practically undressed him when you first met him."

Shocked, Serena gasped and replied, "ERIC!"

Eric shrugged and said, "Hey, it wasn't hard to notice."

* * *

Alex arrived back from the gym a few hours after he left, not long after Claire had made breakfast. He walked over and gave his mother a kiss on the forehead and a hug before asking, "What's for breakfast?"

"Grits okay?"

Alex nodded and grinned. "Yes, ma'am!"

"I figured you'd like that. How was the run?"

Alex shrugged and shifted his weight as he tried to shift away from the question. "It wasn't that bad. Have you got work today?"

Claire raised an eyebrow as she stirred the grits, not missing her son's pivot but choosing to give him space for the moment. "No, I don't. Do you wanna spend the day with your Mama?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, actually."

Claire smiled and squeezed her son's hand before returning to the grits and asking, "Will you go get your sister? She's not up yet. I let her sleep in since you two didn't get back till late last night, but I don't want her to miss breakfast."

Alex nodded, squeezed his mother's hand, and said, "Yes, ma'am. I'll go grab her."

He walked over to the hallway and knocked on his sister's door before slowly opening it and walking in. "Kat?"

Kat slowly rolled over and slid the covers off her head as Alex walked over and took a seat next to her. He quietly asked, "How are you feeling?"

Kat sighed and replied, "A little better. Last night was rough, though. The nightmares…it was just rough."

Alex nodded and squeezed her forearm. "Can I do anything to help you?"

Kat shook her head. "I'm feeling better, Alex, I promise."

Alex gave her a soft smile and decided to drop the subject, sensing that she didn't want to talk about the previous night. He stood up and said, "Mama said to come get you up for breakfast."

Alex moved to the door and opened it, prepared to walk out, but before he walked out, he said, "Hey…I know you probably don't want to talk to me about it. I get it. I'm your brother. But if you do want to talk to someone about it…just let me know. I'm here to help, however I can."

She gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Thanks, Alex."

Alex nodded, gave her a wink, and slipped out the door, leaving Kat to get up and get dressed.

* * *

Serena left Ostroff and returned to the hotel, hoping to change and then go find Alex. How she was going to do that? She had no idea. But she knew after talking with Eric and voicing how she felt that she wanted to spend more time with him. She arrived back at the hotel and promptly started to search through the cardboard boxes that her mother had brought from her room at home, trying to find the clothes that she wanted to wear. As she searched through the boxes, she yelled, "Mom, did you borrow my Michel Perry's? I can't find anything in here!"

Her mother left the kitchen and walked to the edge of the door, saying, "Well, it might help if you unpacked. Look, you're home now. It's your life! You should start living it."

Serena continued to search, frustrated that she couldn't find her property and even more frustrated that she wasn't home where she could find everything in the first place. Voicing her feelings, Serena snapped, "This is not life, this is a hotel! Which we're living in because you decided you didn't like the color of the walls in our real home."

Lily found the shoes and handed them to Serena, who took them and gave her an appreciative look before returning to her feelings and saying, "Mom, I said I don't want to go to the brunch. What do you want from me?"

Lily shook her head and gently grabbed Serena by her shoulders, forcing her to look at her mother. Lily asked, "Sweetie, why are you being like this? You love parties. This is just not like you."

Serena glared at her and replied, "Maybe it is like me. Maybe you don't know what I'm really like."

Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, okay, tell me."

Serena glared at her again and Lily acquiesced, feeling slight guilt at coming down so hard on her daughter mere days after she had returned from boarding school. Lily begrudgingly asked, "So, did you and Alex have fun at the concert last night?"

Serena bit her lip and hesitantly responded, "We, um, never made it. We actually ended up at the kiss on the lips party."

Lily nodded approvingly and gave her daughter a slight smirk. "Ah. Well, that must have pleased Blair."

Serena scoffed and replied, "Blair? Actually, no, not that pleased. That's why I'm not going to brunch."

Lily was quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words to communicate her thoughts, and then said, "Look, honey, I know how hard it is for you to be back, but the more you hide yourself away, the more people are gonna think you have something to hide."

Serena snapped back at her, "Coming from someone who's keeping my brother in an institution."

Lily sighed, knowing that Serena had raised a fair point, but quietly retorted, "That's different."

Serena rolled her eyes and stormed out, slamming the door on her way out as she left for the city streets, pulling out her phone to call Alex as she did so, hoping that he was somewhere around and would be willing to meet her.

* * *

Alex was sitting at the small table in the kitchen with his mother and Kat, eating grits and watching ESPN, catching up on the sports news in the world. Alex felt his phone buzz and looked down to see a call from Serena. A small smile came over his face as he picked up the call and stepped away from the table to answer. "Hey, you."

Serena chuckled and replied, "Hey, you too."

Alex rubbed his forehead and chuckled awkwardly. "So, not my finest answer, I'll be honest."

Serena laughed and said, "Well, it could've been worse. You didn't answer the phone as, how did you put it? Alex the Greek god like Martin?"

Alex shrugged and said, "Hey, you haven't called me enough yet! It's coming sooner or later."

Serena rolled her eyes and replied, "So you're telling me to run for the hills?"

Alex smirked and replied, "You're saying there's something to run from, then?"

Serena bit her lip and smiled in spite of herself. "Well…you've got me there."

Alex didn't press, not wanting to be that guy. He asked, "So, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch or something? Maybe coffee?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I'd like that."

"How about Earl's? 97th and Park?"

Alex nodded. "I'll see you in a bit."

Alex ended the call, gave himself a fist bump, and then walked back into the kitchen. "Hey, Mama?"

His mother smiled and said, "Yes, Alex, you can push off our day until tonight. We can rent a movie, maybe get a pizza?"

Alex walked over, gave his mother a hug, and said, "I'll even let you pick a RomCom. Just because I'm making us wait."

"Aw, aren't you the sweetest?"

Alex smirked and responded, "When you put it like that…"

Claire rolled her eyes and said, "Don't push it, mister."

Alex squeezed her shoulder and then walked over to Kat and gave her a hug. As he squeezed her, he whispered in her ear, "Hey, if you need anything, call me, okay?"

Kat nodded and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Alex. Enjoy your date."

Alex rolled his eyes. "It's not a date."

Kat smirked, displaying a little bit of her happy personality for the first time since the previous night. "Sureeeeeeee. Whatever you say."

* * *

Alex was walking towards Earl's a few minutes later when he felt his phone buzz. He picked up, answering, "Hello?"

Serena was on the other end of the line. "Hey, I'm so sorry. My cab got stuck in traffic. I think I'm going to be a few minutes behind you."

Alex rolled his eyes before looking at his watch and laughing. "Is it bad that I freaked out and got here way early?

Serena chuckled and replied, "I think it's kind of cute, actually."

Alex smirked and said, "Yeah, I figured you would appreciate that."

Serena laughed and said, "Oh, did you, now?"

Alex nodded and said, "One hundred percent. Hey, I'll see you soon, okay?"

Serena smiled and said, "Can't wait."

Alex ended the call just as he walked around the corner that Earl's was on. He shrugged and laughed at himself. He had rushed over from his apartment, only to get there and find that he may have overestimated travel time. He walked up to the hostess, got an outdoor table on their patio, and had just taken a seat when he looked up to see Nathaniel in a crumpled tux, looking like he had just woken up from the night before. The two locked eyes and Alex begrudgingly got up, forcing himself to be sociable and polite. If he was going to keep hanging out with Serena, he knew that he had to make an effort to be cordial with her friends.

Alex walked over to Nate and nodded to him. "Nate."

Nate calmly nodded back. "Alex. What are you doing at this end of town?"

"Sunday brunch. You?"

At that moment, Chuck Bass walked out of the restaurant. "Nathaniel. There you are. What are you doing?"

Nate shrugged. "Nothing, waiting for you."

Chuck finally looked over towards Alex. Alex caught sight of Chuck's eye, which was nearly swollen shut, causing Alex to grin. Chuck, however, was not pleased. He pushed forward towards Alex, stopped only by Nate, who stood in the middle of them as they began jawing at one another. "Hey, what are you doing here, punk?"

Alex shot back, "I'm here for the smoothie. It's supposed to clear up the skin. Looks like you could use it."

Chuck pushed forward again, Nate still struggling to hold both guys back from one another. Chuck snapped, "Oh, you're real funny, aren't you? Keep it up, wise guy! See what happens!"

"What, you gonna roofie me, you stuck up SOB?"

"I didn't have to do that to get your sister!"

At the mention of Kat and the night before, Alex shoved Nate out of the way and was about to land a punch when three other guys that were sitting at a table nearby managed to get in between the two, stopping Alex from laying Chuck out right there at Park Avenue. Chuck jeered, "How about you go wait on the curb with the rest of the trash."

Alex seethed, "Trash?! Keep it up and I'll knock you around so hard your trust fund won't cover the medical bills."

Nate managed to regain control of Chuck while the three guys the next table over stood in front of Alex, keeping him from shoving forward and going after Chuck. Sensing that this was about to get out of hand, Nate told Chuck, "Okay, man, let's just go."

Chuck angrily replied, "Don't tell me you're sticking up for Serena's new bitch. If anyone's got a reason to kick his ass, it's you."

Alex stared, still furious but now perplexed. Nate shook his head and answered, "He's not worth it. Not here."

Chuck started to walk away but yelled as Nate pushed him towards a cab, "This isn't over!"

Alex clapped his hands and yelled, "Hey, anytime, man. That black eye is looking a little lonely!"

At the mention of his eye, Chuck glared, but Nate covered his mouth and threw him into a nearby cab before he could say anything else. Alex held up his hands and said, "Alright, guys, my bad. Sorry to interrupt your brunch. I'm good."

* * *

Serena walked up a few minutes later to see Alex, who despite having calmed down didn't seem to be in the best mood. Upon looking up from the ground and seeing Serena, however, he smiled and seemed to brighten. He stood up, pulling out a chair for her before giving her a hug. "Hey…it's good to see you."

Serena smiled and replied, "It's good to see you, too."

Alex gestured her into the seat and then sat down himself, pulling the menu out and beginning to glance over it, searching for his meal. Serena did the same, but upon finding what she wanted, slowly slid her eyes back up to look at Alex, who was poring over the menu and trying to find what he wanted. She smiled softly before lowering the menu and asking, "So…is Kat okay?"

Alex bit his tongue and shook his head. "I don't know, Serena. I really don't know. I mean…how would you feel? I don't know what to say to her or what to do to help her. All I know is that I want to help her but feel like there's nothing I can do."

Serena listened to the story while thinking back to her moments alone with Chuck a few days ago. After losing herself in memories for a few moments, she noticed the silence and looked back up to see Alex, who was staring off in the distance and seemed to be choked up. She reached over and gently squeezed his hand. "Hey…just being there for her is enough. She knows she can come to you. Just keep being there for her and she'll come around."

Alex grimaced and shook his head. "I don't feel like I'm doing anything though."

Serena shrugged and said, "You can't fix everything, Alex…"

* * *

Brunch ended and the two teenagers went their separate ways. Serena left for The Palace, hoping that the brunch with Bart had gone well enough that her mother would be in a noncombative mood. Alex gave her a hug and turned to leave, but after a moment of walking back towards the side street where he had seen several cabbies stopping for smoke breaks, he turned around and chased back after Serena. Serena caught sight of him and managed to tuck in her smile while raising an eyebrow. "Didn't get enough of me yet?"

Alex shrugged and replied, "I could use some cardio."

Serena laughed and replied, "Oh, that five block walk is going to do so much for you, isn't it?"

Alex replied, "Hey, I'll have you know that a block a day keeps the doctor away!"

Serena doubled over in laughter at the dad joke. Alex shrugged sheepishly as Serena stood back up and leaned her head on his shoulder, her face red and tears streaming down her face. After a moment in which Alex lost himself, he cleared his voice and said, "Okay, it wasn't THAT funny."

Serena wiped her eyes and replied, "Okay, maybe not, but it sure seemed like it was."

Alex smirked and said, "For the record, fitness is no laughing matter."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can tell. What do you do to stay in shape, anyways?"

Alex scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably and replied, "Uh, you know. Running and stuff. Some crew every now and then."

Serena was puzzled by the obvious change in tone, but shrugged it off, thinking that she was just overanalyzing her companion. After a few moments of silence, Alex managed to crack a joke and the two were back to laughing, the awkward moment gone. Before too long, they had arrived at The Palace. Serena turned around at the gate and smiled. "Hey…thanks for getting me out of brunch. I had a really nice time."

Alex gave her a soft smile and said, "You know, I have to say, I think that the second date was better than the first."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "So…this was a date?"

Alex chuckled and replied, "Unless you're too anxious to be seen with me, Ms. Socialite."

Serena smiled and replied, "No, actually, I very much enjoyed it. I think I could get used to spending time with you, Alex."

Alex grinned back at her. "You know, I think I would say the same thing."

At that moment, a tall blonde woman bearing a striking resemblance to Serena walked out of the door and straight towards the two teenagers with a pop in her step. Serena shook her head and muttered, "Oh, no…"

Alex gulped, realizing that her mother did not look at all pleased. He managed an uncomfortable smile as Lily walked up and ignored him, looking straight at Serena and asking, "Well, how was brunch?"

"Good, Mom, thanks for asking. Alex and I had a lovely morning."

Alex managed a full smile this time and held out his hand. "Ms. Van Der Woodsen. It's good to see you again."

Lily looked up at him, staring him down for a moment before calmly taking his hand, not breaking eye contact as she did so. Alex refused to back down either, still maintaining a smile but firmly squeezing as he stared back, refusing to back down an inch and cower to the woman. Lily glared at him for a moment before turning back to her daughter. "Well, you missed quite the morning at Bart's."

Serena smiled and said, "I think I would have missed a lot more if I had gone than if I hadn't."

Serena looked over at Alex and gave him a wink. Alex squeezed her shoulder and then said, "Well, I would hate to interrupt any more of your time. I have some errands to run. Ms. Van Der Woodsen, it was good to see you again. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Serena."

He wrapped her in a hug. Serena shifted her head up behind Alex's neck and whispered into his ear, "Check your phone in a few hours."

Alex almost shivered as she pulled away and bit her lip. He managed to give her a soft smirk before walking away, intent on finishing up errands before the movie night with his mother and sister.

* * *

A few hours later, Alex walked into the Delphi Gym, not terribly far away from the gym he was training at. The difference, however, was that the owner knew who Alex was. More importantly, he knew who Alex's father was. Alex walked up to Tony "Little Duke" Evers, a tall, now slender African American man who was born to Tony Evers Sr., a talented boxer who had trained Alex's father.

Alex walked up to the edge of the octagon where two men were sparring and dropped a bag next to Little Duke. Alex remarked, "There you go. Check it out."

Duke looked over, glared, and remarked, "What you doing here, man?"

Alex stared at the two fighters sparring in the ring. Two heavyweights. Both were incredibly muscular African American men, sweat glistening as they fought back and forth, training for the one big fight, their one chance to make it in the world. The one fight that they and Alex were all after.

Alex replied, "15 and 0, 15 knockouts."

Duke rolled his eyes and said, "In Tijuana? Atlanta? Charleston? No, bro. That's barroom brawling."

Alex shook his head. "Well, I'm all in anyway. So, I figure we start out local,

just to get our momentum going, then we can move wherever we wanna move.

Duke turned his head and incredulously responded, "We?"

Alex shrugged, expecting loyalty to his father could get him a fight promotion from Duke. "I was figuring-"

Duke interrupted him. "Alex, these boys come in here, this how they survive. They gotta fight for life. Kill or be killed. People die in there. Your daddy died in the ring. This ain't no joke."

Alex stared straight ahead and stiffened his chin in defiance. "I don't know him. Ain't got nothing to do with me."

Duke rolled his eyes. "Okay, you real tough now."

"Yeah, I am."

Duke shook his head. "Nah, I ain't promoting you and I ain't training you. You know I ain't training you. Nobody training you. I'm gonna make sure about that."

Alex stood there, furious as Duke called out to the fighters, "We making champs in the Delphi Gym! We not dancing! We not singing! We fighting! You struggle every day, you fight for something. You damn right!"

Alex stood up and threw open the door to the octagon, holding up his keys as he did so, despite Duke's protesting. "Hey, listen up! These the keys to my 'Stang right here. All you gotta do is land one clean head shot."

One of the fighters stared back at him and asked, "What I gotta put up for it?"

Alex glared back at the man as he dropped the keys and slid on gloves. "Put up your hands. You a pro, right?"

Duke shook his head and said, "No, no, no. You gonna get the shit knocked out of you. You ain't gotta prove nothing to me."

The fighter jeered as Alex slipped his shirt off, "Better listen to your family, boy."

Alex slid in his mouthpiece and pushed aside the head gear that most fighters wore for protection when they sparred. The fighter laughed and yelled, "No head gear?"

The bell dinged to signal the start of the fight and Alex pushed into the center. The fighter opposite of him threw two rapid strikes, hoping to knock the cocky teenager backwards and drive him into the ground, where he could beat him into a knockout or use leverage to get a submission, forcing Alex to tap.

Neither happened.

Alex stood at the center of the ring, ducked the two strikes without even putting his hands up to defend himself, and then twisted around, delivering a strike to the head that put the other fighter out cold. Alex stood over him for a moment and then yelled at Duke, "Killer, right?! He a killer, right, Lil Duke?! Where were you at when I was in group homes?! You ever miss a meal?! Nah! You never did! Which one of your killers in here next?! You pick him! You pick who's next!"

Duke turned his head away, shaking his head as he did so. Alex stared at him, anger filling his gaze as he watched yet another person who had claimed to love his father turn their back on his son. Alex remarked, "Yeah. I didn't think so."

Alex walked by Duke, but as he did, he threw off the gloves and held up the keys. "These are for a crappy 4Runner. I didn't get anything from him. We had nothing. You would know that if you had ever checked in on us, _family._"


	3. Chapter 3

Alex got off the bus and stared up at the school building in front of him. His shirt was untucked, tie loose, hair looking like he had just rolled out of bed. His run that morning had gone long as he had lost himself in his thoughts, leaving him precious little time to prepare for the rich elite that walked around him. Alex, to his credit, didn't care. He had come up to New York for his mother, who had finally gotten the opportunity to showcase her art. After years of working three jobs to support her children, he welcomed the knowledge that he owed her. But that being said, he cared little about his last year in school. Knowing that he would be an outsider made it much easier.

Chuck and Nate arrived moments later, getting out of the limo and stepping out onto the broken concrete with an air of superiority. Chuck caught sight of Alex, who turned and noticed the man. No words were exchanged, but the hate that the two had quickly come to harbor for one another was reflected in the chilling scowls that they sent towards one another. Chuck snapped his jacket, flipped his collar, and strode in towards the courtyard, leaving Nate to send Alex an apologetic glance before following his friend.

* * *

Serena caught sight of Alex walking into the courtyard and walked over, giving him a smile as she did so. He caught a glance of the bubbly blonde and gave her a grin. She bounced up next to him and slid in stride with Alex. She remarked, "Did you get what I sent you last night?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I've gotta admit, your list of favorite country songs? Not bad!"

She smiled wider, happy to get affirmation on the little efforts that she had made to try and connect with his world. "Well, it's early, to say the least. But I figured after meeting Gary that the least I could do was get a couple Rascal Flatts CD's and try them out. One thing led to another and before long…"

Alex grinned. "Yeah, I'm like that too."

She asked, "But I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"Do you have a truck?"

Alex grinned and Serena felt her heart melt as she looked at his joy filled expression. "Ohhhhh, I've got a truck alright."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you are right now."

Alex nodded. "I've got an old ford back on the farm. She's a beauty. My uncle is bringing her up here with some of our stuff in a couple weeks."

Serena nodded and cleverly said, "You know, I've never been in a truck before…"

Alex gave her a look before bursting out in laughter. Serena, incredulous, chuckled and replied, "What's so funny about that?"

Alex managed to calm his laughter long enough to reply, "Serena, don't take this the wrong way, but I kinda figured that one out on my own."

Serena lightly smacked his arm and said, "Well, if you care to stop making fun of me for a minute, there's a few spots out on Long Island where you can go mudding."

Alex shook his head. "Muddin'."

She clinched her eyebrows in confusion. "What did I say?"

Alex chuckled and said, "It's muddin', not mudding. If you're gonna talk country, you gotta roll the words of your tongue like molasses."

She remarked, "Well, that explains why whenever you say "right" and "like" I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alex shrugged. "Say what you want, you find it cute and you know it."

She grinned and looked away, biting her lip and kicking her heel as they walked. He was right. She found it INCREDIBLY cute. Alex caught sight but decided not to say anything. No need to embarrass her. He was just happy to know that he wasn't the only one catching feelings.

Without a chance to step back and second guess himself, he asked, "Hey, do you wanna go out tonight? Not on a random get out of something date, but like…an actual, real date?"

Serena could barely respond, she was caught so off guard. She stuttered for a moment, the normally sure and confident blonde at a loss for words. Catching notice of that, Alex held up his hands and said, "You don't have to if you don't want to!"

She shook her head violently and smiled, "NO! I meant, yes, I really want to!"

He chuckled and asked, "You sure? You seemed pretty hesitant!"

She replied, "Well, it's not everyday I have gorgeous guys ask me out!"

Alex smirked, "Well, you and I both know that's not true, but I'll take the compliment. Italian tonight? 8:30?"

She smiled, bit her lip, and squeezed his hand as she slipped back and headed for Constance. Alex squeezed back before turning around to walk into first period.

* * *

Alex walked out of class a few hours later, intent on eating lunch. The tall southerner was met by Chuck, who fell in step alongside him as he walked to the common area. Alex glared but stayed silent. Chuck said, "So…I need a little favor from you."

"Screw off, Chuck."

Chuck smirked and replied, "Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Alex clinched his fists and bit off a reply. "Chuck, you got five seconds to walk away before I put you through the damn wall."

Chuck ignored him. "I've got a business proposition for you. From the looks of things, you need it."

"You got Gucci on but you're dirt, Chuck. I don't need your money."

Chuck simply said, "You pack a punch, kid. Five grand if you can take that out on someone else at my party tonight. I need entertainment. You can provide it. Think about it."

Chuck slipped a card inside Alex's pocket and walked off, leaving an angry Alex storming through the hall alone.

* * *

Alex arrived home to see his mother sitting at the kitchen table. He noticed the sorrow in her tense facial expression, the tear stains on her cheeks, and the somber quiet of the apartment. He walked over turned a chair out, and sat down, leaning forward onto the back of the chair. "Mama? Everything okay?"

She sighed and put her head in her hands. "Alex…they pulled the job from me at the gallery."

Alex didn't outwardly betray any expression, but inside he screamed, his emotions rolling over. Carefully, he asked, "What happened?"

She shook her head. "They didn't factor inflation of foreign currencies in their investment pricing models. They have a few pieces on contract and the prices spun out of control. They couldn't find investors. They had to cut down costs. They let me and a few others go today."

Alex angrily snapped, "But those people didn't move up here to take this job! To chase their dream!"

His mother simply dropped her head, no doubt feeling the crushing weight of guilt. She had pulled her kids from school, moved them to a different part of the country, and had started them over, all to chase after something that she wanted. For the first time in her life, she had gone for something that she had dreamed of instead of sacrificing for her kids. Now, a mere few days into the move, it was all falling apart under her feet.

Alex slid over and knelt down next to her. He slid his arm around her and pulled her in close. "It's okay, Mama. It's gonna be okay."

He squeezed her tight one more time, allowing her to fall into his shoulder. After a few moments of silence, he stepped back, standing up and slipping out of the living room and into the hallway. At that moment, it didn't matter how homesick he was. It didn't matter how much he hated the city. It didn't matter how much he wanted to leave. His mother had sacrificed everything for him. He was the only person she could rely on and he didn't intend on letting her down, even when she didn't want to ask for his help. He stared down at his phone, looked at the card Chuck had slipped him, and then went against everything in his soul and dialed the number.

* * *

Serena finished getting ready, her excitement palpable. She had been on cloud nine the entire day, barely able to contain her glee. She had rushed home after school to get ready, even though Alex had told her that she didn't need to dress up. She smirked as she thought of that comment. "As if he thought I wouldn't dress up. He doesn't know a whole lot about New York socialites, does he?"

She finished her makeup and then stood in front of a full-length mirror to gauge her appearance. A tight red dress and heels adorned her. Her long blonde hair was pulled back yet elegant. She muttered, "My lipstick is going to smear but it's worth it for some good wine and authentic Italian."

She looked at her watch. 7:55. She pulled out her phone, sent a quick text to let him know that she was ready whenever he was, and then slipped back into her bedroom and took a seat on a lounge chair, trying not to count the minutes, knowing that would only make them pass slower.

Every few seconds, she would pull out her phone, hoping to have heard from Alex. But she got no response, only a couple of texts about a party at Chuck's. The minutes passed and Serena began to get agitated. The closer it came to their reservation, the more agitated and annoyed she became.

She looked down at her watch again a while later. 9:01. She typed out a snarky text, hesitated for a moment, and then pressed send before heading out for Chuck's party, deciding that a drink would be a good way to end the day that had not turned out any way that she had wanted it to.

* * *

Alex stood in a bedroom in the back of the penthouse that he had been brought to. He was shirtless, wearing thigh length shorts, and was finishing taping his hands when Chuck walked in. Chuck smirked and said, "You know, it isn't too late to back out, tough guy."

Alex remarked coldly, "You know the biggest difference between you and I, Chuck?"

"That I have value?"

Alex ignored the downright evil attack on his human worth and replied, "The biggest difference between you and I is that I'm a fighter. This isn't what I do. It's who I am. I've been fighting since the moment I found life on this earth. You know what that means? It means that I don't quit. I can't quit. I win or I die trying. You don't get that, Chuck. You come with an off switch. At some point, you'll throw in the towel. At some point, it just won't be worth it to you and you'll give up because it's easier than pushing forward. I'd rather never make it out of this moment than throw in the towel."

Chuck smirked again, glared and replied, "Well, we'll see about that."

Chuck walked out and left behind Nate, who told Alex. "No refs, no rounds. Knockout only. Good luck, man. You're gonna need it."

He walked out, leaving Alex alone with his thoughts. Alex stayed on the bed for a moment, staring at the wall in front of him, before sliding over to the dresser staring at himself in the mirror. _"You can do this. It's just another fight."_

Alex took one last look at the wrap on his hands. There would be no gloves for this fight. Bare knuckle brawl, no referees, no doctors, no medical stoppages, no submissions. It was the closest thing that a civilization would come to the cutthroat reality of life thousands of years prior for their ancestors. Alex knocked his knuckles together and then turned around, walking for the door. He knocked on it, said he was ready, and then two security guards opened the door and escorted him out through the crowd to the terrace.

* * *

Alex stepped out into a small mob of screaming people. He didn't look around. He didn't catch any glances. He simply walked forward, chin held high, staring ahead at the large terrace that overlooked the New York skyline. The crowd parted as security pushed through, trying to separate a narrow lane for Alex to walk through. Finally, after a few moments of suffocating tension, he walked out into the makeshift circle.

The terrace had been cleared of all furniture. The wide concrete balcony had no ring. There was simply a circle of people roughly five yards wide in every direction. There would be no running. Chuck was making sure of that. Alex stared across the group of people as an enormous cheer went up. He caught sight of a head with long dreads standing above the crowd, storming towards him. Alex cracked his neck and watched as the tall figure emerged into the ring to a chorus of cheers. Alex recognized the man instantly

Kofi Kingston. Number four ranked light heavyweight in the MMA. Thirteen career wins, no losses. All of his wins had been knockouts or submissions. Alex gulped down a sudden lump in his throat. He had come too far. He couldn't quit now. Alex simply gripped his hands into fists and muttered, "Guess we'll find out how ready I am to fight with the big boys."

* * *

Serena entered the penthouse angry, wanting a drink as quickly as possible. She was surprised, however, to find that the interior of the penthouse was practically deserted. She looked throughout the first few rooms of the luxurious apartment in hopes of finding friends, but other than a few drunks who had passed out or were close to it and a couple that was hoping to find some privacy, she saw no one. Then she heard a muffled cheer go up from what seemed to be the deck. Serena, confused, walked over to the master bedroom door to the outside.

She opened the door and was assaulted with the roar of a crowd. Serena pushed through, trying to find a familiar face and figure out what was going on. She rolled her eyes as she slid through, imagining that Chuck had gotten some strippers to perform or had a freshman doing a keg stand. What she saw, however, was nothing like that.

Serena emerged at the edge of the crowd to see the makeshift circle that Chuck stood in the middle of. Chuck, always the showman, stood in the center in a flashy blue and white pinstriped suit with a matching pocket square and white shirt, said, "Ladies and gentlemen! We have a show for you tonight!"

The crowd cheered and Serena rolled her eyes again. _"Great. Chuck is running a fight night. Just what I need."_

Chuck pointed over to a tall and muscular African American man that was standing three feet away from Serena. His black dreads were shoulder length and hung down free, swinging as he jumped up and down, pounding his fists together. Chuck yelled, "In this corner! The fourth ranked light heavyweight contender in the MMA with a career record of thirteen wins, no losses. From Accra, Ghana and fighting out of New York City, KOFI. THE KILLER. KINGSTONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

The small crowd let out a deafening roar, leaving Serena to cover her ears and turn her head slightly to the side. That's when she saw Alex. He stood tall and strong, muscles rippling as he shook his arms and stretched out. Her mouth opened in shock as she realized that he had lied to her.

Alex stared at the crowd, looking at the many that were cheering for Kingston and logging their faces in his mind, searching for yet more motivation as he prepared to step into contact. As he did so, he scanned the group of people on the edge of the circle. Just as he passed Kofi, he saw her.

Serena stood there, her arms crossed, lips pursed, eyes narrowed as she stared at him. Alex took a deep breath, not betraying any outward emotion but inwardly feeling his heart fall as if he were falling off the ledge to the ground below. He was caught. He didn't have time to sit on the feeling, however, because soon Chuck had finished with Kofi and was taunting Alex.

"And in this corner…some little punk with no career, no money, and no value. Fighting Kofi Kingston for pennies…it's nobody."

Chuck smirked and Alex glared, Serena now forgotten, hate emanating in his glare. Serena watched, her own anger now replaced with fear as she watched Alex clench his fists and stare down both Chuck and Kofi. Chuck stepped to the side, caught sight of Serena, and walked over, winking and telling her, "Well, how nice of you to come out for the show."

Serena pleaded, "Chuck, please, you need to stop this fight! You're going to get him killed!"

"I'm knocking him down a few pegs, S. You of all people should understand that."

She grabbed his arm and yelled, "Chuck, this is dangerous!"

Chuck yanked her hand off his arm and glared at her, mere inches from her face. "Then he should have thought better before crossing me, S…enjoy the fight."

Chuck waved his hand and fireworks exploded off the edge of the building. The fight had begun.

* * *

Alex and Kofi moved towards one another. Alex kept his hands up, guarding his face as he watched Kofi push towards him. Kingston struck first, swinging his fists towards Alex in rapid succession, connecting a combination that pushed Alex backwards. The first punch landed, and white spots danced in Alex's vision as he stumbled backwards. He kept his hands up but mixed in a few kicks, trying desperately to keep Kingston at bay.

Kofi laughed and mocked Alex, stepping back and hitting himself in the chin. Overcome with fury, Alex pushed forward, lashing out for the first time. He landed several punches, the last of which landed solidly across Kofi's left chin, snapping his head back and knocking the fighter into a slow, stumbling backwards walk. Alex, sensing his opportunity, charged forward and tackled Kofi, picking him up before slamming him back down onto the concrete to a chorus of cheers.

Alex crawled on top of Kingston and began to land shot after shot on Kofi's exposed face and body. Kofi kept his hands up, trying to block the strikes, before sliding backwards and managing to slide his knee up into Alex's midsection, catching the young fighter by surprise and knocking him off Kingston.

Alex stumbled backwards, clutching his midsection as he gasped for breath. The next few minutes went by like a painfully slow blur. Both fighters landed strike after strike, takedowns, and kicks a plenty. Eight minutes into the fight, both fighters were exhausted, bloody messes. And that's when Alex made a critical mistake.

Moving to strike, Alex slipped forward and threw his right hand out, dropping his left arm from guard as he did so. Kofi, seeing an opportunity, slid to the side and threw an overhand punch, connecting with Alex's left eye in a brutal strike.

Everything in his vision went hazy as Alex slumped to the ground. He screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground, the cracking noise he heard when Kofi connected with the strike no doubt signaling a broken orbital bone near his eye. Kofi lunged forward, landing on top of Alex as he landed strike after strike, trying to end the fight in that moment.

Alex managed to twist his eyes up as Kofi landed strike after strike. Everything in his body felt distant and cold. Alex felt as if he were watching the fight from afar, in another body as his own was brutally hit time and time again. As his eyes shifted up, he caught sight of Serena, who had her hands over her mouth, a shocked expression of terror radiating out from her. Next to her stood Chuck, a smug grin adorning his face as he watched Alex being beaten to a pulp.

Alex, now furious as he watched the smug rich kid winning yet again, shot his right hand up, catching Kofi around the throat before pushing and throwing the man down to the ground. Alex screamed in fury as he began to throw strike after strike. Kofi managed to defend himself for a moment, but soon his arms dropped to the side and his head fell to the ground. Alex kept striking, swinging his arms in a rapid and angry dance before four security guards rushed over, grabbing him and pulling him off the knocked-out MMA fighter. Alex had won. But as he looked up and saw Serena, still frozen in fear, he felt as if he had lost what mattered.

* * *

Serena stared at Alex, who was standing on the other side of the ring and looking back at her. His left eye was dark red and swollen. He had multiple gashes on his face that were pouring blood. His entire face was red, covered in blood, sweat, and grime. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving up and down as he gasped for breath. She looked at him for a long moment, their eyes locked. He dropped his gaze and drifted through the crowd, heading back to the room to grab his gear, shower, and escape.

* * *

A few minutes later, Alex was showered, dressed, and waiting for the crowd to die down. He sat outside on the terrace, staring off into the New York skyline, wistfully thinking back to simpler days. He heard a few quiet footsteps and turned his head to see Serena walking over to him. She looked at him with hard eyes and pursed lips before slowly sitting down next to him and sharing his gaze out into the night. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "So…this is why you blew me off?"

Alex replied, "…Yes. This is why I blew you off."

"Was fighting some guy worth it? Am I just not that important to you?"

Alex shook his head. "Look, Serena, there are some things about my life that you don't understand. It's complicated. I just need you to trust me."

Serena stood up and twisted around, kneeling back down in front of him and pulling his face up to look into hers. "Alex...I don't want there to be secrets. I want us to be open. I want you to talk to me."

Alex stared back, unfazed, and responded, "You don't understand."

Serena, exasperated, replied in a heightened tone, "Then make me understand!"

Alex, now slightly angry, yelled, "I'm poor, Serena! My Mama barely had the money to make it up here and she just got laid off! I can't do much for this family. But let me tell you something. There is one thing I can do. I can FIGHT. It ain't pretty. It ain't classy. But it's the one thing that I understand."

Alex lowered his head, shaking it as he stared at the ground. "Mama sacrificed everything for me. Now, she finally has the chance to chase what she loves. There is no way that I am letting her give that up. I'm the man of the house. It's my job to take care of her. I won't fail."

Alex put his head in his hands and whispered, "I can't fail."

Serena sat back down next to him and put a hand on his back, gently rubbing it as she quietly said, "Hey…I'm sorry. I-I was wrong."

Alex shook his head again and said, "Serena…this is who I am. If you can't accept that…then there's no point in running circles around one another. This is who I am. I'm not changing for anyone. I was born a fighter."

Serena soothed him and said, "Shhhhhh. I'm not asking you to change. I just want you to be able to talk to me."

Alex looked up and asked, "Do you want to get out of here and grab some pizza?"

She smiled and said, "I'd like that a lot, yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up the next morning and didn't move for a moment. His eyes slowly opened, but Alex knew better than to move. For now, everything was peaceful. Everything was safe. Everything was calm. But Alex had been fighting for a long time and the young man knew that the second that he moved, everything would rush in at a moment's notice.

Alex laid there quietly for a few moments but knew that it was not long before he would need to take a shower and get ready for school. He stayed in the calm, centered, and focused on taking deep breaths. And then, after a few more moments, he gained his bravery and sat up. And then, in that moment, it all hit him.

Alex hissed as he sat up and twisted his feet out of his bed. Alex, who had slept in nothing but a loose pair of shorts, looked down at his torso and saw that his chest was swollen in multiple places. His ribs on both side were a mix of black, blue, and yellow. He winced every time the he breathed now that he was sitting up, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe deeply but slowly with every moment.

Alex gently lifted his left hand and gingerly felt around his eye. To his surprise, he found that it was not nearly as swollen as he had expected it to be. He felt several strips on his face that had been applied to close cuts and begin the healing process. He then heard a rustle at the edge of his small room and saw that sitting in a chair at the very end was Katherine, tossing about in her sleep. Alex turned around to the bed behind him, noticed several ice packs, and realized that his sister had heard him come in, pass out, and had taken care of him that entire evening as he had been passed out on his bed from pure exhaustion.

Alex slowly stood up, wincing in pain as he did so but managing to tough out the pain as he stood. Alex looked over at the small mirror adjacent to his bed and took full stock of his appearance. The cuts were clearly evident and his left eye, while not as bad as he had expected, was clearly worse for wear. His whole chest was colored in a calamity of brutal colors. His whole face was swollen in some way, shape, or form. Alex felt blood pooling in his mouth and realized that one of the cuts on the inside of his cheek was bleeding again. He shook his head, grabbed a cup near his bed, and spit into it, a vast amount of blood appearing in the bottom of the cup.

There was more rustling and Alex turned his head to see Kat slowly getting up, stretching before realizing her brother was up. She rushed over and wrapped him in a tight hug, only pulling back when she felt Alex wince as he tried to wrap her in a tight hug of his own. She took stock of him and was quiet for a moment. She shook her head and said, "I've never seen it this bad before."

Alex nodded. "I know."

She gave him a look. "What happened?"

Alex shrugged. "Kofi Kingston."

Katherine's jaw dropped and her eyes turned to saucers. She took a look at the door before angrily hissing, "What were you doing getting into a fight with Kofi Kingston?"

Alex shrugged. "I took the fight that was offered to me. It's as simple as that."

She replied, "Is it?"

Alex shook his head. "We needed it."

Katherine sighed. "Mom talked to you?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, she did."

Katherine was silent for a moment before replying, "You didn't have to do that, Alex."

Alex shook his head, shrugged, and replied, "She has done so much for us, Kat. She deserves this shot."

Katherine nodded and the pair were quiet for a few moments as Alex gingerly applied bandages to a few cuts here and there, with Katherine quickly stepping in and helping him. As she applied gauze and padding, not looking her brother in the eyes, she observed, "This is a lot worse than normal, Alex."

Alex nodded. "I know."

She looked up at him while bent down and working on his torso. "This wasn't just about it being Kofi Kingston, was it?"

He shook his head. "It was a street fight. Bare knuckle brawl."

Katherine exhaled and dropped her head. "Alex…"

He sighed. "I know."

* * *

Alex and Kat walked around the corner to school locked arm and arm. While Kat was much smaller and shorter than her brother and while she was clinging close to him in a manner that would indicate a need for protection, she in fact was the one who was protecting him. Kat stared out with frosty glares, warning all on the street to stay out of the way of her brother.

Alex certainly appreciated the help. He was noticeably struggling, carrying a limp and gingerly feeling every touch from others. Alex felt incredibly hazy, kept his eyes on the ground, and avoided looking into the light that was sending pain radiating in his gaze and throughout his head. There was no doubt in his mind he had at least a grade two concussion after the nights fight.

They arrived at the gate and walked inside. Katherine looked at her watch, noticed that there were only five minutes left until class started, and pulled Alex forward into the courtyard between the girls' and boys' side of the schools. The pair sat down at one of the back tables and Katherine looked him in the eyes. His pupils were dilated, and he was barely able to hold her gaze. She shook her head in disgust and said, "You have a concussion. You know that, right?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured."

She quietly scolded him, "You shouldn't be at school right now."

Alex nodded again. "You're probably right."

Katherine nodded. "I know I am."

Alex chuckled at his younger sister, who had never been one to hold back her opinion or not remind him of how right she thought she was. The laugh was a painful one, however, and he ended up in a fit of coughs. He gently pulled his sister towards him as he bent over, hiding behind her as he coughed up blood. Katherine dropped her head as Alex suffered. "Alex, you aren't alright."

Alex shook his head, still facing down, and muttered through the fits, "I'll be fine, Kat. I'll be fine."

The bell rang and Katherine slowly stood up, regretfully stepping away from him. She took stock of Alex, who loosened his tie and continued to cough. Finally, he managed to stop and look up at her. He gave her a small smile and said, "I'll be okay, Kat. I promise."

He slowly stood up and unsteadily walked over to her. The pair wrapped one another in a tight hug. Katherine buried her head in Alex's chest and Alex dipped his head down, burying his head in the crook of her neck. As Katherine squeezed him, despite the starchy uniforms, she could feel the hot tears running down Alex's face. She could feel him heave as he tried to tough it out, refusing to give into his overwhelming pain. She whispered into his chest, "I'm so proud of you, Alex."

He whispered back in a tight, choked up voice, "I love you, Kat."

Katherine nodded, tears of her own now starting to slip down her cheeks. "I love you too, Alex."

* * *

Serena rushed out of her car and towards Constance, having finished a bagel in the car and trying to finish a yogurt as she rushed into school, her purse swinging back and forth as she hurried through the gate and towards the courtyard. Serena cared little about school, if she was being honest. But that didn't mean that she loved being fashionably late. After all, that move was so overdone.

She walked through the courtyard in a blur but stopped as she was about to walk through the doors into the Constance side of the building. She stepped back and realized that her eyes had not, in fact, deceived her. In the back corner, she saw a crumpled heap of a blue jacket laying his head on the table and gently heaving up and down. Recognizing the hair, she slowly walked over and quietly asked, "…Alex?"

Alex managed to raise his head and Serena gasped at his appearance. His face had swollen much more than the night before, his eye especially much worse. The multiple cuts on his face were covered by gauze and tape, but they were still in terrible condition. His chest heaved as he tried to breath and it did not take a medical professional to realize that after the adrenaline of the night had left him, Alex had fallen into a much worse condition than she had expected.

Serena rushed over, her caring nature immediately taking precedence over anything related to school. She slid onto the bench to his right, wrapping her left arm around him as she looked him over up close. She gently caressed both of his cheeks with her fingers, tousled his hair, rubbed the back of his head, and whispered soothing nothings in his ear as he slowly lowered his head down into her shoulder.

Away from Kat, away from his mother, Alex began to let his true nature show. Tears streamed down his face as Alex quietly suffered. His brief stints of comfort in Serena's tender and comforting embrace were quickly interrupted by bouts of coughing that caused him to begin spitting out blood.

After a few minutes of Serena quietly comforting him, she whispered, "Alex, you need to go to the hospital."

Alex shook his head and quietly whispered, "I can't…I can't."

She continued to run her hands through his hair and along his cheeks for a few moments in peace before asking, "Why?"

He sadly replied, "I can't afford it…"

Serena gently held his head and leaned hers down onto his, holding him for a long moment before whispering, "Come with me."

Alex, too exhausted and pained to protest, slowly stood up. He stumbled as he stood up, grabbing onto Serena for balance before the pair began the slow and steady walk to where her driver was waiting.

* * *

A doctor walked into Alex's room with a long chart carved in extensive detail. "Well, Mr. Martin…you have quite the sheet."

Alex nodded before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Serena looked up at him and asked, "Doctor, can you tell me how he's doing?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow and said, "All things considered? He's lucky to be conscious."

Serena sucked in a sharp breath in shock and Alex managed to open his eyes and weakly mutter, "It…wasn't that bad."

The doctor shook his head. "I don't mean to start an argument, Mr. Martin, but it absolutely was. You punctured your liver and your kidney, you suffered a borderline grade three concussion, broke your left orbital bone, lost an inordinate amount of blood, separated your left shoulder, broke eight ribs, and you have bone bruises around your L4 and L5 vertebrae."

Alex nodded and leaned his head back, eyes closed. "I've dealt with all of that before."

The doctor nodded. "You are correct. Should I mention that your medical rap sheet is one of the longest I have ever seen?"

Alex shook his head and the doctor continued sternly. "Street fighting is incredibly dangerous, Mr. Martin. I would advise you to hang up the cleats, as they say. This could get you killed one day."

Alex gave Serena a pointed look before turning back to the doctor and commenting, "I never said anything about street fighting."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to. I wasn't born yesterday, Mr. Martin."

Alex nodded and leaned his head back one more time. "Whatever you say, Doc."

The doctor turned back to Serena and began to give her instructions that turned into an impassioned plea to watch over her new friend. "Miss…"

"Serena."

The doctor nodded. "Serena. He needs to be watched constantly for the next couple of days. He needs to stay off his feet and he needs to sleep as much as possible. He's not going to want to, but he needs to be taking in an enormous number of fluids. Keep him away from light. Part of the reason he is in so much pain is the light in his eyes. Even standard daylight with a concussion like his can be absolutely awful. I'll be prescribing him multiple medications for the pain and have an outpatient office call to set up outpatient physical therapy."

Serena nodded. "Alright…we'll take care of it."

The doctor was quiet for a moment and then said, "Look, it's a lot to remember. He's eighteen, so there isn't the option for me to call his parents. But I would imagine he is still in high school or just out. Can you do your best to get this information to whoever needs it to help him?"

Serena nodded and took a card from the doctor's outstretched hand. Serena nodded in appreciation and said, "Thanks. Really."

The doctor nodded and looked back at the now sleeping Alex. "He seems like a nice guy, Ms. Serena. I meant what I said. I have seen fighters die in front of me. Please…help him be careful."

Serena nodded. "I will."

* * *

The rest of the day passed with the hospital allowing Alex to stay in bed and sleep, something that he did without much provocation. Serena stayed with him the entire time, briefly waking him to get his mother and sister's phone numbers so that she could keep them in the loop. As the hours passed, Serena watched Alex's condition worsen despite the sleep and meds. She began to realize just how badly that Alex had been hurt and as she thought back to the evening that they had shared, it seemed even more incredible now that he had been able to spend time with her.

_Serena and Alex left the apartment as quickly as they could, neither wanting to spend any more time there then they had to. Alex, dressed in a black t-shirt, zip up brown flannel jacket, grey tennis shoes, and cotton joggers, was a far cry from Serena, who was adorned in her red dress for their date that was turning out a bit different than she would have expected earlier that evening. _

_As they left the penthouse and glided into the elevator, Serena slipped her arms through Alex's left arm and gently leaned against him. Alex looked down, gave her a small smile, and then slipped his hand into his jacket to grab a small towel to dab away the blood that he had barely been able to stop from flowing. The few gauze strips he had were on the worst cuts, but that did not completely close them and that had almost no effect compared to the Vaseline and other materials that would have been used to plug wounds normally._

_Serena noticed as she looked up and asked, "Alex, are you sure you want to go out to eat? We don't have to. You look like you need to go home."_

_Alex slid the towel back in his pocket, looked down at her, and smiled at her concern. "Serena, there is no where I would rather be than with you."_

_The rest of the relatively short trip was spent in a comfortable silence, with the two simply happy to be in one another's presence, arms linked, bodies close, heads leaned against one another. Serena let her hair down, ran her hands through it, and then dropped her head into the crook of Alex's neck, not a care in the world of the blood that was still slowly dripping from multiple cuts._

_The pair arrived at Prince Street Pizza late and were happy to take a small booth in the back where few could see the pair. Serena slid into the booth on the same side as Alex and as Alex leaned up against the wall in sheer exhaustion, Serena again held herself close to him, ordered their pizza, and did what she could to take care of him. Earlier that evening, she had been excited at the thought of getting to know him better, learning what made him tick, what motivated him, who he was. But now, she was content to sit in relative silence. There was no question in her mind that he cared. Alex had stumbled about, barely able to stand upright, yet he insisted that they be here together. That was all the assurance that Serena needed._

Serena felt herself be shaken out of her daydream by a nurse that told her they needed to begin preparing for discharge. Again helping out wherever she could, Serena slipped out of her chair and headed a few feet away to the nurses station, where she began to fill out the discharge papers, her insurance information, and slid them her card for the copay. She whispered a request to keep the details quiet as they handed her back her things and then gave the nurses smiles, something that brought the nurses a small bit of joy in a relatively dark day job. She was never far from bringing light and joy to those around her.

Serena walked over to Alex's bed, where the young man was still asleep. She paused as she took stock of him. Despite his awful physical condition, he was still stunningly attractive. His thick stubble still accented a strong chin and cheeks, even if they were cut up. His short brown hair was still sitting high on his head, firmly sticking up with whatever he put in his hair. And when she gently leaned over to wake him up, his eyes, despite being bloodshot and swollen, were still stunningly blue, their piercing gaze peering into her soul.

Alex gave her a soft smile as he drifted out of his daze and distantly asked, "Am I in heaven?"

She gave him a look of concern before shaking her head. "No…are you sure your head is alright?"

Alex gave her a painful shrug and then quietly replied, "I didn't think heaven would look like a hospital, but I saw you. And if there is an angel next to my bed…well, I thought I might be in heaven."

Serena blushed, her face turning Christmas red. She smiled as she turned her head from him and coyly replied, "Alex…that was really sweet."

Alex replied, "It's the truth."

She managed to suppress the sudden rising feelings of girlish joy and told him, "Alex, we need to get you home. I talked to Katherine and your mom. They told me to take you. They'll be there soon."

Alex nodded. "Alright. Just make sure I don't sit in one of those damn wheelchairs. I might broken, but hell if I get wheeled out of here."

Serena laughed at his ridiculous stubborn nature related to something so trivial. "Well, I don't think you have an option. But it's cute that you think you do."

* * *

The pair arrived back at Alex's apartment and slowly, painfully made their way to the door. Serena took Alex's keys from him, as the young man could barely control his extremities. His hands were swollen, his fingers shaking constantly. Serena opened the door and let Alex in first, allowing him to lead her. Alex slowly shuffled down the hallway to his room and stood above his bed, throwing on a loose pair of sweatpants to go to sleep.

Serena gasped in spite of herself as Alex changed, the fighter so exhausted that he didn't even think about what he was doing. Serena watched as he took off his shirt and dropped his joggers to put on a loose pair of sweatpants. She had never seen someone so cut, so muscular. Alex's back was incredibly defined, his muscles accented by cut veins, his legs muscular and built. As he turned around, remembering he had a guest in his home, she caught a view of him front the front.

His chest was massive, like his back muscular to a T and well built. His core was tight and strong, his six pack and V cut staring back at Serena. For a moment, Serena was lost in spite of herself, forgetting how to speak. But then her thoughts returned, not to observe how attractive he was, but to observe how hurt he was. Despite the fantastic physical shape the he was clearly in, almost his entire core was bruised and broken in some way, shape, or form.

Alex coughed, again sending blood up. Serena rushed over to him and helped hold him up as he hacked, the sound concerning Serena, who began to wonder if his lungs were filling with blood. Finally, after a few long moments, he managed to work through the fit of coughs. He slowly lifted his torso back up and turned back towards her and asked, "Can you help me get in bed? I'm sorry…really. I don't mean to come onto you…I don't think I can do it on my own."

Serena nodded and replied, "I know…don't worry. I want to help you."

Serena once again slid his arm over her and helped carry him forward. She gave him her best effort, trying to resist as his body fell back onto the bed. No sooner had his head hit the pillow than did his eyes close in exhaustion. She marveled for a moment at the fact that he had gotten up and tried to go to school that day, wondering how rough the day would have been for him if he hadn't have gotten to the hospital when he did.

She watched him for a few moments, standing over his bed as his uneven breaths came and went, his broken chest heaving up and down. Finally, after being satisfied that he was as comfortable as he could be, she slowly grabbed the covers, pulled them over him, and tucked him in. She knelt down onto her knees and stared at him, her head even with his. She whispered to his sleeping form, "Taking care of you might have been the best second date I've ever had. Get better quickly. I'd like there to be a third."

She leaned over and planted a long, sweet kiss on his cheek before standing up and quietly trying to make her escape without waking her sleeping crush. Her focus was on silence and because of that, she was unable to see the small smile that came to Alex's lips.

* * *

The smile wouldn't last very long, however. A few minutes after Serena left, a nearly asleep Alex heard the door to the apartment open and a pair of heels click rapidly as they moved towards his door. Alex, knowing it was better to face the music now than to make his mother wait, slowly blinked and rolled over to face the door. Seconds after he had done so, the door softly opened. Claire looked in, her expression somber. She didn't radiate anger like Alex expected, but rather, disappointment.

She walked in at the slight nod of Alex and took a seat on the edge of his bed, inspecting him as she did so. It was a routine that the two had gotten down years before. Alex had been fighting his entire life. The combination of wanting to defend those that couldn't defend themselves, fight for the little guy, and the need to put bullies in their place had not exactly led to the most peaceful childhood. His mother had long made her feelings on fighting clear, and while she was always proud of her son for standing up for those that couldn't do so themselves, she also didn't fool herself into thinking that defending those around him was the reason that he was doing so.

Alex wanted to fight. Alex searched for conflict. He relished throwing his fists at something he could see, something he could hit. Alex was a fighter, just like his father. And that terrified her.

Her sons' injuries brought her to tears. She had seen her share of black eyes and cut faces. But this was far different, far worse. Alex was always able to push through the other injuries. But this time, she could tell it was different. She bowed her head and asked, "Alex…was it worth it?"

Alex painfully rolled over and grabbed a backpack that was under his bed, handing it to her. He gestured for her to look inside. As she did so, Alex whispered, "Five large for the fight. Five more for the win. That should hold us over while we get our feet under us here so that you don't have to move back to Carolina. So yeah…yeah, it was worth it."


End file.
